


Ангелы здесь больше не живут

by sihaya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst and Tragedy, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Похоть – всякая незаконная страсть и желание. Развращение сердца, влекущее ко злу и греху.сообществу DoubleJ https://vk.com/jim_x_johnИсполнение заявки JxJ Mini-Fest II. 2.1





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Angels don't live here anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760824) by [sihaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya)

> 1\. Тут есть ангелы. Много много ангелов.  
2\. Это история грехопадения.  
3\. Это не научный труд, и автор не берет на себя ответственность за то, что писал на такую тему.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Габриэль (Habriel): Ангел полномочий.  
Джехоэль (Jehoel): руководитель и страж, серафим.

_Ибо все, что в мире : похоть плоти, похоть очей и гордость житейская, не есть от Отца, но от мира сего._  
_И мир проходит, и похоть его, а исполняющий волю Божию пребывает вовек._  
**Евангелие от Иоанна 2:16-17**

_Я о них молю: не о всем мире молю, но о тех, которых Ты дал Мне, потому что они Твои._  
**Евангелие от Иоанна 17:9**

— Так нельзя. — Можно было подумать, что Габриэль против; но смотрела ангел со вселенским пониманием. «Нельзя» звучало приговором, невысказанным вслух упреком, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Как не выходит у нее самой. Но упреки старшей сестры не достигали цели. Джехоэль вздохнул, его усталый взгляд скользил по проходящим мимо и не замечающим их людям. Только дети провожали ангелов удивленными охами и широко раскрытыми глазами.

Джехоэль смертельно устал быть тем, кем являлся. Говорили, что когда-то давно, все они — не считая старших, таких, как Габриэль — были людьми. Они умерли и за праведную жизнь получили благодать. И его сестра была одной из старейших: не рожденной, а сотворенной из этой самой благодати. Они были осенены милостью божией, но не были счастливы.

— Ты себя погубишь, — так и не дождавшись ответа снова заговорила Габриэль. В способах губить себя она была экспертом. Долгое время Джон наблюдал, как она боготворила своих людей. Раз за разом она спускалась в самый низ, посвящая каждую частицу благодати своим любимым. Страдала, пытаясь умереть или пасть. Но она оставалась живой и незапятнанной грехом. Потом встречала нового человека, и все начиналось сначала. И Джехоэль крайне завидовал тем, кого не призвал еще долг хранить души.

Он не понимал Гарри — как ласково он называл сестру — пока сам не почувствовал зов. И, наблюдая за скоротечной человеческой жизнью, познал насколько невыносимы кущи. Их существование было пустым без людей.

С ними же — наполнялось суетой и болью.

— Уже поздно, — прошептал Джехоэль. Он отвернулся от сестры и людей обратно к витрине ресторана. Прислонился лбом и еще раз вздохнул. Его человек был там. Еще не сердитый, но ангел знал, как легко менялось настроение у... Джима. Он позволял себе звать его так.

— Уже слишком поздно, — повторил Джехоэль, бросая косой взгляд на сестру. Светлые глаза Габриэль искрились от непролитых слез. Она заранее молчаливо оплакивала его благодать, предвидя печальный итог.

— Этот человек отправит тебя в Ад, — прошептала она, не делая, впрочем, попытки его отговорить. Зову не сопротивляются. А судьбу переписать нельзя. Он мог бы сказать, что это испытание их Творца. Зачем бы иначе ему дали самую темную душу? Джехоэль даже в первые мгновения, когда увидел Джима, подумал, что это чья-то шутка и перед ним не человек вовсе, а самый настоящий демон. Из тех, что спустились за Люцифером и разделили одиночество Светоносного. Лишенный благодати и осененный крыльями тьмы, познавший суть греха. Только потом Джехоэль понял: просто его человек бесконечно погряз в грехе и одиночестве.

Габриэль коснулась его плеча, передавая свои чувства: печаль и понимание. Принятие его выбора. То, что нельзя было выразить словами. Джехоэль непроизвольно поежился, белоснежные крылья мазнули по ее ладони. И Гарри поспешно убрала руку.

Он почувствовал, как сестра уходит, удаляется от него и людей. Растворяется и истончается в воздухе. И без нее Зов стал только сильнее; даже небесные трубы не могли его заглушить.

— Прости и прощай, — прошептал Джехоэль, прикрывая глаза. — Светлая сестра моя. Прости и прощай.

Он не стал говорить: «Пусть не кончается твоя благодать!» — как было принято среди них. Потому что для слышавшего зов и идущего на него нет большего желания, чем лишиться всей благодати и быть рядом со своим человеком.

Теперь он это знал.


	2. Глава 1

Джон со стоном подскочил, вырываясь из душного болезненного сна. И тут же опал на кровать, жмурясь и пытаясь отогнать видения. Единственное, что он помнил четко — кровь. Ее было слишком много, чтобы он мог спокойно обдумать приснившееся.

На часах было три: дьявольский час, как любили говорить люди. Не то чтобы он верил, но это все равно крутилось в голове.

В его снах всегда было горькое послевкусие смерти. Серо-красные, практически лишенные красок картины растворялись в просторах его памяти, едва он открывал глаза и впитывал яркие даже в сумраке комнаты цвета окружающих предметов. И после — ускользали и таяли в глубине его разума.

Уже спустя пятнадцать минут, поняв, что заснуть больше не удастся, он встал. Тяжело опираясь на трость, прохромал на кухню, где в полной темноте вскипятил чай и после долго сидел за небольшим столом, обдумывая, как все в жизни обернулось. Плечо ныло, но боль эта была в его голове, не в реальности. Он думал, что болит. Как и нога, хотя никаких старых ран не было и в помине.

От неприятных и немного грустных размышлений над остывшей чашкой чая его отвлек стук. На часах было всего пять утра и кто-то настойчиво ломился в дверь квартиры Джона. Вздохнув, он отставил в сторону кружку, к которой так и не притронулся, и, грузно опираясь на трость, дошагал до прихожей.

Джон не стал смотреть в глазок, поспешно отпер замки: так нетерпеливо пытаться попасть к нему мог только один человек. Которого Джон вовсе не горел желанием знать. И одновременно — невообразимо рад был видеть.

Мориарти.

Под нос тут же сунули дуло пистолета. Словно его могла испугать предполагаемая смерть и заставить двигаться быстрее. Джон еще раз вздохнул и поднял глаза на гостей. Мориарти буквально висел на своем цепном псе. И это явно беспокоило обычно бесстрастного ко всему Себастьяна Морана.

— Ты врач, — практически прорычал Моран. Не дожидаясь разрешения войти, он оттеснил Джона плечом, и шагнул внутрь. — Помоги ему!

— Я не хирург, — Джон поджал губы, чувствуя, как внутри рождается гнев. Он сотни раз говорил, чтобы Мориарти больше не приходил. Но все равно не мог отказать, когда тот являлся, примерно так же, как сейчас. Разве что, шел сам.

— Лечи его.

Джон с досадой качнул головой, закрывая дверь, и похромал вслед за Мораном в гостиную и, по-совместительству, спальню.

В первый раз Мориарти пришел случайно. Почти. Джон встретил его ночью на своем крыльце и помог, как помогал всегда. Безропотно и аккуратно извлек пулю, даже не пытаясь позвонить в скорую. Зашил рану. Наложил повязки. Напоил с утра вкусным кофе и с грустной улыбкой слушал потом угрозы. Будто без них он собирался пойти в полицию и рассказать, что незаконно, не имея лицензии, оперировал человека, считающегося преступником.

Едва рана зажила ровно настолько, чтобы не угрожать жизни, Джим Мориарти ушел, оставив после себя огрызки яблок, запах дорогого табака. И рубашку.

А спустя месяц явился снова. Опять раненый. И Джон снова лечил его. И так раз за разом в течении уже трех лет. Завидное постоянство для Мориарти. И сколько бы Джон просил не приходить и забыть дорогу в его квартиру, тот все равно просачивался в дом.

И если сам криминальный консультант (Джон не раз был свидетелем, как лихо от скуки Мориарти придумывает свои идеальные преступления, и, забрав его ноутбук, размещает на каком-то сайте) доверял ему безоговорочно, то Себастьян Моран — бывший военный — видел угрозу. И каждый раз, когда Мориарти отдавал приказ доставить себя в квартиру к доктору, Себастьян Моран тыкал Джону в лицо пистолетом и угрожал. Словно по-другому было нельзя попросить.

— Как давно? — устало спросил Джон, доставая из шкафа свой «саквояж». Наверное, ему надо было бы смириться, как смиряются остальные с присутствием в своей жизни Мориарти. Куда старушке Англии без не совсем уж «старого и доброго злодея»?

— Я не мог привезти его сразу, — будто оправдываясь, пробормотал Моран. Он явно не знал, куда себя деть в этой скромной квартире. Слишком тесная, пустая. Джон снимал ее, выплачивая почти все, заработанное честным трудом. Едва-едва оставалось денег на еду, что уж говорить о роскошествах. Сам он привык. Другие терялись и чувствовали себя неуютно.

— На кухне чайник. Вскипяти воды, — мягко попросил Джон, переводя взгляд на Джима Мориарти. Тот опять пачкал обивку единственного дивана кровью. В химчистку Джон никогда не обращался и, смирившись, просто прятал ржавые пятна под покрывалом. Сегодня оно крайне кстати было в стирке.

Вздохнув, Джон опустился на колени рядом с диваном, едва не скрипя зубами от боли в колене.

На темной ткани «Вествуда» — Джона никогда не интересовало, сколько стоят эти костюмы — расплылось маслянистое пятно. Очередная испорченная вещь Мориарти: он безжалостно разрезал скальпелем натуральную шерсть чуть правее от шва, чтобы добраться до раны. С кухни доносилось позвякивание посуды. Горячей воды в таких условиях никогда не бывало мало. Будь он на месте Джима Мориарти, Джон давно бы обратился к профессионалу. Хотя бы к тому, у кого есть лицензия, нет психосоматических проблем, тремора. Но Мориарти был поразительно верен его квартире. Или умениям.

Вздохнув, Джон отодвинул, насколько мог, рубашку в сторону. Ткань присохла, и все выглядело не слишком хорошо: обычно бледная кожа покраснела от воспаления. Про то, что на теле Мориарти останется еще один шрам, он предпочитал не думать. Самое важное было как можно быстрее удалить пулю. Прочистить и зашить рану.

Все его действия были отлажены, даже боль отступила на некоторое время, пока он отмачивал рану. На коленях было не слишком удобно, но это единственный возможный способ — никто уже не перетащит Мориарти на стол. Да и стол не такой уж большой, чтобы выдержать вес тела.

Даже Себастьян Моран, настырно крутящийся рядом, не способен был отвлечь Джона. Он делал то, что должен, не колеблясь: вытащил под сдавленное шипение Мориарти пулю, бесстрастно наложил швы и перебинтовал.

Лишь после Джон со стоном встал, затекшую ногу прострелило болью. Хромая, он под настороженным взглядом Морана дошел до противоположного конца комнаты. Там, за небольшой ширмой, была его кровать. И, взяв одеяло, Джон направился обратно, чтобы накрыть хоть как-то Мориарти. От потери крови должно было нарушиться кровообращение, и _Джим _мог замерзнуть.

— Выпьешь со мной чаю? — сказал Джон, оглянувшись на Себастьяна Морана. К боли прибавилась еще и ненавистная дрожь, на которую Джон старался не обращать внимание. Все же дрожание рук не так отталкивало, как дергающаяся словно у китайского болванчика голова.

Им оставалось только ждать, когда Джим Мориарти очнется. Впрочем, так уже бывало. Очнувшись, он наверняка отошлет Морана. И после Джону придется, оставшись с ним наедине, терпеть все выходки и перемены настроения. Если Мориарти, конечно, заранее не попросил своего пса убраться куда подальше.

— Нет, спасибо, — в голосе Морана промелькнуло раздражение.

Джон пожал плечами, хромая на кухню. Снова поставил чайник, вылил остывший чай из кружки и уселся на тот самый стул, на котором сидел до прихода гостей. Молчание его успокаивало и давало возможность прийти в себя. Приступ медленно отступал. И уж тем более его не расстраивал отказ Себастьяна Морана.

Джон отчего-то надеялся, что, очнувшись, Мориарти оставит его в покое. Хотя это расходилось с тем, что Джон знал о его характере. Джим Мориарти никогда не отпускал тех, кого считал своей собственностью. Или, как в случае с ним, тех, кто был ему хоть каплю интересен.

Интересен Джон был даже чересчур. Слишком не вписывался в обычные рамки и ограничения. А инакомыслящие только привлекали Мориарти. И тот спешил доказать, что ничего особенного в них нет. С привычной легкостью делал их обычными людьми, с недалекими желаниями. Но с Джоном это не получалось.

Джон думал о покореженной пуле, оставшейся после «операции». Она была прямым доказательством причастности и вины, как его собственной, так и Мориарти. И Джон уже знал, как от нее избавится. Протрет спиртом и выкинет в систему стоков. Там, среди каналов, она потеряется и сгинет, как исчезает все. Этих материальных напоминаний смертности Джима Мориарти было слишком много. Но все они нашли упокоение там, где нет чужих глаз.

Мысли Джона переключались с одного на другое, пока он цедил остывающий чай и смотрел на заурядный пейзаж за окном. Серые стены домов, мутные темные окна. Неинтересные жизни неинтересных людей, которые, как и он, запирались в квартирах по вечерам. Скучные. Как вся его жизнь. Или существование? Губы дрогнули в усмешке. Второе больше подходило по описанию.

— Почему ты ему помогаешь? — спросил Моран, застыв на пороге кухоньки. Он упорно задавал этот вопрос Джону каждый раз, как являлся со своим хозяином. Словно следовал какой-то традиции: сначала оружие, потом вопросы.

Руки больше не тряслись и боль медленно отступала. Джон обернулся к Морану, с мягкостью смотря на него. Он не ждал понимания: они жили в разных мирах.

— Это мой долг. Даже такой человек не заслуживает смерти.

— Он тебе не платит, — словно обвиняя, продолжил Себастьян, вызывая у Джона усмешку. Он прекрасно понимал не сказанное: «Ты сумасшедший, если не берешь денег за работу!»

— Он меня не убивает, этого достаточно.

Джон отвернулся, ставя чашку на стол. Он не стал говорить, что все равно не взял бы денег. Они были словно пропитаны кровью, и коснувшись их, Джон почувствовал бы себя запятнанным. Он спасал жизнь людям, а не лишал ее.

Разговор был окончен.

Моран ушел. До того, как Мориарти очнулся, а, значит, ему было так приказано. Он не попрощался, просто закрыл за собой дверь, оставляя Джону право запереться на все замки в угоду паранойе. И Джону пришлось ковылять до прихожей, принимая тот факт, что Джим Мориарти останется на его попечении.

На невыносимо долгий срок.

Джон подумал о том, что пора купить яблок.


	3. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Встретить левшу во вторник утром — к несчастью; встретить левшу утром в любой другой день недели — к удаче. (Дарем).  
Это поверье может быть связано со скандинавским богом Тиу, потерявшим правую руку в битве с волком за благо всех людей. Следует помнить, что графство Дарем — это древнебританский Danelagh. Что же касается вторника — дня, когда будто бы не годится встречаться с левшой, — то это потому, что Тиу был не только богом войны, но и божеством, подарившим нам вторник (Tuesday, первоначально Tiw"s day).

— Ты не рад.

Джон промолчал, счищая остатки ярко-красной кожуры с яблока. На работе к его больничному отнеслись скептически, но дни предоставили. И занять себя хоть чем-то, кроме чистки фруктов, у него не выходило. К тому же Мориарти не мог из-за ранения напрягать левую руку. Некстати вспомнилось, что раньше люди считали левшей посланниками самого Сатаны. И еще, что Мориарти заявился не во вторник, а, значит, Джону должна сопутствовать удача. Хотя он не верил в суеверия.

— Скука, — снова заявил Мориарти, не дожидаясь его ответа.

Джон только скосил на него глаза, кладя последний ломтик на блюдце.

— И ты скучный.

Джон аккуратно стряхнул очистки со стола в ведро и, отложив нож, встал на ноги. Опираясь на трость он принес тарелочку с очищенным и порезанным яблоком Мориарти.

— Развесели меня! — не оборачиваясь, потребовал Джим.

Джон насмешливо приподнял брови. Ему не нужны были деньги Мориарти, он не работал на него. До его сестры и вовсе добраться было _невозможно_. И потому Джон не должен был никого развлекать. По правде сказать это было последним, что он стал бы делать.

— Твое яблоко, — мягко произнес он. Сейчас один из самых опасных людей Великобритании больше походил на капризного ребенка, выходки которого необходимо было терпеть.

— Почему ты всегда такой скучный? — выдохнул Мориарти, морщась. Но все равно принял блюдце с благодарным кивком. Все это было маской, и Джон прекрасно понимал, что его гость боится быть слабым. Боится просить, но все же признателен его заботе.

— Я уйду через несколько часов, — проговорил он, отворачиваясь к кухне. И тут же добавил, будто оправдываясь: — В церкви месса.

Для Джима Мориарти это не имело никакой роли. Джон видел это в повороте головы, в сжатых чуть презрительно губах: он был из тех, кто твердит, что Бога нет. Но Джона мало касались вера или неверие Мориарти.

— Лучше бы ты приготовил мне обед, — произнес тот. Джон проигнорировал обиду в его голосе.

— Тебе бы тоже не мешало сходить.

Он знал, что это прозвучало _слишком_… Джон не был фанатиком, но постоянно молился. Для него Бог был в каждом человеке, в природе вокруг. Во всем том, что Джим Мориарти считал скучным.

— Зачем?

Он вздохнул, качая головой. Некоторые люди не могли измениться, и, к сожалению, Мориарти принадлежал к их числу. С этим пора давно смириться. В конце концов, смирение было благодетелью. Но список того, на что ему стоило бы закрыть глаза, до бесконечности велик.

— Как твоя сестра? — поменял Мориарти тему разговора, вызывая у Джона едва заметную покровительственную улыбку. — Никогда не видел, чтобы ты ей звонил.

Наверняка он думал, что говорить о Гарри не так скучно. По крайней мере для Джона — точно. Или Мориарти просто не мог решить получившуюся загадку: Джон всегда уходил от прямого ответа о старшей сестре. И кроме обычного: _«У нее не все гладко с Кларой»_, — ему нечего было рассказать. Гарри страдала молчаливо, отказываясь жаловаться. А ему хватало своей уверенно катящейся по наклонной жизни, и ангел это понимала.

— Мы редко общаемся, — нашел в себе силы произнести Джон.

— Ты ее не одобряешь? — на пробу спросил Мориарти. Таких вопросов было бесконечно много, но на подобные провокации Джон не поддавался.

— Как всегда. Гарри это Гарри, я это я. Она не совершит моих ошибок, я не совершу ее.

Он замолчал, размышляя о том, когда они в последний раз виделись. Выходило, что немыслимо давно. Настолько, что он даже не мог сказать, какое время года было.

— Скучно, — выдохнул Мориарти, ставя пустую тарелку из-под яблока на пол. Видимо, понял, что и в этот раз Джон не будет говорить. — Мне иногда кажется, что ты какой-то святой. Не грешишь, ведешь праведную жизнь. Помогаешь всем нуждающимся.

— Я грешу, — словно защищаясь поспешно сказал Джон, поворачиваясь к Джиму Мориарти. Он нахмурился и поджал губы, осуждая себя за несдержанность.

— Что, не переводишь старушек через дорогу? — голос Мориарти был полон насмешки, едва ли не сарказма. — Давай, расскажи, Джонни-бой, как ты убиваешь людей...

— Я убиваю их тем, что спасаю жизнь тебе.

— Приходится чем-то жертвовать, — отмахнулся от его слов Мориарти. — Тем более, люди только и делают, что умирают...

Джон хмыкнул, сдерживая резкий ответ. В этом был весь Мориарти: болезненно правдивые слова, в которых не было и грамма истины. Попытки манипулирования сознанием.

— Этот спор бесполезен. Люди не расходный материал, — он старался говорить спокойно, отстраняясь от испытываемых эмоций. Не давая себе поддаться гневу.

— Люди идиоты. Я делаю одолжение, прерывая их бессмысленное существование.

— И что же их отличает от меня?

Мориарти ответил не сразу — вопрос застал его врасплох. Он нахмурился, словно бы обдумывая ответ. Между бровей появилась складка.

— Иногда я представляю, что ты мой домашний питомец, — Мориарти говорил серьезно, словно часто об этом думал и только сейчас решился озвучить. — Собака, например. Но потом я вспоминаю, сколько раз ты меня зашивал. И, вкупе с твоими убеждениями, могу назвать только ангелом. Моим хранителем.

— Хватит, это не тема для шуток.

Джон поджал губы, ни на мгновение не одобряя его слов.

— Да что с тобой? Что плохого в том, что я тебя ценю? Хотя ты скучный. Очень, — тон его изменился: складывалось впечатление, словно Джим Мориарти делал огромное одолжение, что находился в _этой_ скромной квартире.

— Я не держу тебя здесь силой, — заметил Джон. — В других местах наверняка интересней.

— Напротив, — на этот раз голос Джима был полон насмешки. — Там нет тебя.

Джон не ответил, сжимая руки на набалдашнике трости. В мыслях его проносилась раз за разом одна и та же мысль, что он просто питомец. Развлечение для Джима Мориарти. Как любимый мишка, которого не жалко ради интереса пару раз швырнуть об пол и стену.

Он понимал, что, не стань его, Мориарти не стал бы долго печалиться. И опять бы вернулся к своим интеллектуальным играм с Шерлоком Холмсом. Иногда, прямо как сейчас, Джон жалел, что судьба свела его не с тем человеком. Но ничего уже нельзя было изменить.

Он был на заметке у «старшего брата», камеры снимали каждую минуту его жизни, фиксируя все странности. Иногда он видел, как за ним по пятам следует черная машина с тонированными стеклами.

Все это привносило в его размеренную жизнь чувство опасности и странное удовольствие. Он спорил с кассовым аппаратом, не в силах разобраться с тем, как платить по кредитке. Всегда покупал продукты на двоих, даже когда Джим Мориарти не находился на его попечении. Ходил в церковь и молил о прощении. И раз за разом спасал жизнь одному из опаснейших людей страны. Несмотря на то, что Мориарти боялись, у него были враги, которые находили способ подобраться поближе.

Неискупимая вина, как считал Джон. Неспособность отвернуться от страждущего. Он видел в Мориарти все слабые стороны без прикрас, кормил яблоками, вел время от времени беседы о Боге. И, наверное, Джим Мориарти чувствовал его колебания. Джон просто не мог отказаться от всего этого. Стоило Джиму уйти, как он испытывал радость и тут же начинал тосковать. Странное чувство наполняло его, будто без Мориарти в квартире было еще более пусто. Терапевт назвала бы это одиночеством. Он был никому не нужен. Даже Джиму Мориарти. Но с ним была хотя бы иллюзия полезности и необходимости.

— Ты явно не слышал поговорки, что лучше там, где нас нет, — наконец-то произнес он, поднимая на Джима взгляд.

— Отнюдь, — темный взгляд Мориарти был направлен на него. — Я не идеализирую места, в которых пребываю. В твоей квартире не хватает цвета. Стоило бы покрасить стены в красный. Но там, где нет меня и тебя, определенно скучно.

В его глазах не было ничего. Словно Джим Мориарти вообще не испытывал чувств. По крайней мере таких, какие были у обычных людей. Хотя, Джон знал это и так. Человек, который ради праздного интереса взрывает людей, не может быть нормальным.

— Не порежешь мне еще яблока? — слова звучали насмешкой. Но не обидной. Скорее просто мягкой шуткой.

— Конечно, — тихо отозвался Джон, снова опуская взгляд. У него было еще несколько часов, чтобы подумать о том, что сказать святому отцу на исповеди. И провести их за нарезанием яблок казалось более приятной идеей, чем бесконечный спор ни о чем с психопатом. Или с самим собой. И такая работа была полезна для моторики.

— И сделай мне чаю, — добавил Джим Мориарти, словно капризный ребенок.

— С молоком? — Джон только устало вздохнул.

— Разумеется. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю.

Он кивнул, соглашаясь. Говорить о том, что вкусы Мориарти менялись каждый день, было бесполезно. Джон просто в очередной раз смирился, взяв за привычку уточнять. Всегда.

И все же, возможно, приметы врали. Или все дело было в Мориарти? Джон невольно нахмурился. Джим приносил несчастья в любой день, хотя был левшой. Или просто они встретились впервые в утро вторника? Джон не помнил.

Невпопад он подумал, что на обратной дороге из церкви надо купить молока.


	4. Глава 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Использовался текст из Евангелие от Луки 11:2—4

Джон стоял на коленях перед скамьей, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте. Мессы не было, в этом он соврал Джиму. И теперь замаливал, как мог, грех, наказывая самого себя длительным стоянием на коленях. Он передвигал бусины на четках за каждую молитву. Снова и снова повторял едва слышно:

— Отче наш, сущий на небесах! Да святится имя Твое; да приидет Царствие Твое; да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе! Хлеб наш насущный подавай нам на каждый день, и прости нам грехи наши, ибо и мы прощаем всякому должнику нашему! И не введи нас в искушение, но избавь нас от Лукавого.

Он надеялся, что хоть так снимет с души груз вины.

Исповедаться он так и не решился.

Сквозь стрельчатые окна над хорами с органом в церковь проникал солнечный свет. И в падающих на пол бликах казалось, будто за спиной Джона огромные белоснежные, сверкающие из-за маленьких, плавающих в воздухе пылинок крылья.

Пахло ладаном.

— Отче наш, сущий на небесах...

— Ты не вымолишь прощения, — голос Гарри он бы узнал из многих других. Даже с нотками недовольства, он все еще оставался одним из любимейших звуков.

Но все же Джон не отреагировал, договаривая молитву до конца. И только после позволил себе поднять голову, смотря прямо на распятого Христа.

Страдания были испытанием. В них очищалась душа. Джон заслужил каждое мучительное мгновение, но не видел спасения. Он, как Иисус, нес крест любви к ближнему, искупая своей болью чужие грехи.

— Не делай вид, что меня не слышишь, Джехоэль. Ты пал. Никто не дарует тебе благодати. Не за спасение такого человека, — с едва ли не раздражением в голосе произнесла Гарри.

— Светлая сестра моя, — прошептал Джон, заставляя себя повернуться. Когда он в последний раз ее видел? Гарри точно так же, как и он, опиралась коленями на молитвенную скамеечку, сложив ладони перед собой. Ее широкие белоснежные крылья упирались в скамью за спиной. Закрыв глаза, Габриэль с умиротворением возносила молитву своему отцу. Их отцу...

От одного ее вида Джону должно было стать лучше, но вместо этого он думал о том, что пропасть между ними становилась все больше. Особенно, после того, как он пал. Стал человеком.

— Ты нарушил закон, Джехоэль. Он должен был умереть, — прошептала Гарри, не поднимая лица. И в ее голосе была такая убежденность, что Джон усомнился, что это она прощалась с ним, проявляя невероятное понимание.

Джон едва удержался от того, чтобы не хмыкнуть. Эта реакция была слишком человеческой. Эмоциональной. В памяти всплыли слова Мориарти: «Твой Бог — убийца. Он создал нас, людей, по своему образу и подобию. И что же мы тогда должны делать, если он убивает миллионы?»

Такие мысли были святотатством. Джон выдохнул, резко мотнул головой и повернулся обратно к распятию. Лишь бы не видеть Габриэль. Лишь бы не сомневаться. И не помнить, что еще три года назад все было по-другому.

Но голос Мориарти никуда не делся. Только усилился, проникая в уши, в самую душу: «Ты ждешь от него Спасения, а он обрушивает крышу церкви на головы молящихся». Джону хотелось громко закричать: «Нет!» Но вместо этого он тихо продолжил молиться, хриплым от напряжения голосом проговаривая слова и непослушными пальцами перебирая бусины на четках.

Епитимья, наказание за то, что спас грешника. Что отдал за него всю благодать, искупив грехи. За то, что обрек других на смерть.

Он _сам_ возложил ее на себя, пытаясь вернуть покой мятущейся душе. Да и чем мог помочь святой отец, отчаянно пытающийся зазвать его хоть на одну мессу? Джону нужно было не прощение Бога; он не в силах простить самого себя. И не было для Джона участи хуже, чем находиться среди благочестивых верующих. Не хотелось осознавать, сколь многое он потерял, поддавшись чувствам. И как мало приобрел.

— Джон... — устало произнесла Гарри, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

Но он сосредоточился на четках. Джон быстро произносил молитву, пытаясь не пустить в мысли сомнения в Творце. И все же прекрасно осознавал — поздно. Бесконечно поздно. Он уже недостаточно верил, чтобы Господь даровал ему прощение. Он даже в самого себя не верил. Беспокойный маленький человек, с глупыми, никому не нужными проблемами.

— Джон, что ты будешь делать, когда его убьют?.. — Гарри едва не плакала. Видимо, с Кларой у нее не хорошо сложилось. Или даже хуже. Джон зажмурился, переводя дыхание. Все было бесполезно. Трость с оглушительным в тишине церкви стуком упала на пол.

Джон вздрогнул, чувствуя опустошение. И, спрятав четки в карман, медленно поднял трость с пола. Ногу и плечо прострелило болью. Джон зашипел, прикрывая глаза на мгновение. Ни среди ангелов, ни среди людей ему не было места. Он чувствовал себя жалким и бесполезным калекой, как те солдаты, что возвращались после контузии домой. И даже мысли о работе, где он помогал нуждающимся, не приносили успокоения.

Он выдохнул, снова потряс головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли, и, тяжело оперевшись на трость, поднялся на ноги.

— Я делаю, что могу, — тихо ответил он, не смотря на Габриэль. На ее белые крылья, на отстраненное и печальное лицо. Она была воплощением всего, что отныне было ему недоступно.

Они не были с этого момента братом и сестрой.

Не в силах больше этого выносить, он направился прочь. К выходу из церкви, чтобы окропить святой водой кончики пальцев. Внутри поднималось глухое отчаяние от понимания, что ничего уже не изменить. И не забыть, не заставить тихий мурлыкающий голос Мориарти исчезнуть из его головы. Джим Мориарти даже специально нашел ему красочную фотографию: пронзенное насквозь крестом, сорвавшимся вниз при обрушении крыши, тело священника, и лужи крови на заднем плане — все, что осталось от нескольких старушек.

— Твой дух слаб, Джехоэль, — печально проговорила Гарри ему вслед.

Джон с трудом удержался, чтобы не обернуться. Он замер, переводя дыхание и борясь со слабостью. Но его не-сестра посчитала это удачным моментом, чтобы продолжить:

— Разве стоил он того, чтобы ты стал человеком? Потерял благодать нашего Отца?

— Я не мог по-другому, — тихо ответил Джон. Он перевел взгляд выше, на хоры. Слова прозвучали так, будто он оправдывался. Хотя, в большей степени так и было. Потому что Мориарти не стоил ничего.

Между ними повисло молчание.

— Лучше бы ты стал демоном, — произнесла наконец Габриэль тоном, в котором ясно слышалось людское «лучше бы ты умер».

Джон сглотнул вязкую слюну, чувствуя, как эти слова отравляют сознание. Они разом затмевали все приятные воспоминания, связывавшие его с Гарри. Ангелы не были способны на ненависть, но в ее словах было что-то намного большее. То, что заставило, должно быть, Светоносного отказаться полностью от своего света и благодати и пасть так, как никто из них уже не мог.

Он выдохнул, пытаясь отстраниться от эмоций человеческой натуры. Джон снова захромал к выходу, к чаше со святой водой.

Больше он не имел права даже называть ее своей светлой сестрой. А имел ли вообще когда-нибудь? Кем он был для Габриэль? Способом пережить собственные неприятности? Джон думал, что стать человеком лучше, чем окунуться во тьму. Что отдать ради спасения кого-то благодать — не плохо. Но Гарри четко дала понять, что из-за Мориарти он для нее почти мертвец. Хотя нет. Хуже. Почти демон.

Каждый шаг давался с трудом. Моральная и физическая боль погребала Джона под собой, словно под многими тоннами воды, на самом дне Бездны Челленджера. И он был не в силах всплыть.

— Вы снова не исповедались, — Джон вздрогнул, резко разворачиваясь. Святой отец смотрел на него с миролюбивым пониманием, как на любого другого прихожанина. — Надеюсь, вы хорошо спите.

— Простите? — Джон невольно нахмурился.

— Не хотел вас обидеть. Просто сразу видно, что вы служили. Должно быть в Афганистане или Ираке, — святой отец отвел взгляд. — Там разные ужасы творятся даже сейчас. Обычно, людям после такого снятся кошмары, — пояснил он. 

Джон кивнул, соглашаясь с выводами. После того, как крылья перестали оттягивать спину, естественно было держать ее прямо. Кто-то путал это с выправкой военного. Кто-то говорил об ужасной аварии, в которой он якобы пострадал. Неизменно было одно — его жалели.

— Мне незачем отпускать грехи, святой отец, — мягко возразил он.

— Никто из людей не безгрешен, сын мой. — Святой отец покачал головой и снова повернулся к Джону.

— Пусть Бог судит меня за все содеянное, — вздохнул Джон. Он был согласен со словами святого отца, но все равно не в силах был простить себе убийства невинных.

— Не верите в исповедь и отпущение грехов? — в голосе святого отца проскользнуло осуждение.

— Я виновен во многих смертях, как же тут получить прощение? — просто ответил Джон.

Он отвернулся и медленно двинулся дальше. Не желая слушать ничего больше. Его шаркающие шаги и стук трости доносились к самому куполу. Джон замешкался в притворе, окуная пальцы в чашу, и едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности: руку обожгло резкой и сильной болью.

Он медленно убрал руку, с растерянностью замечая ожоги на коже, в тех местах, где коснулся воды.

— Тебе нет места в «доме Божьем», — с тихой печалью заметила Габриэль за его спиной. Джон обернулся, сжимая кулак и пряча раны. Гарри стояла в зале, с печалью смотря на него. Ее белые одежды чуть колыхались, сверкая вместе со сложенными крыльями. Святого отца уже не было.

— Мне отказали даже в этом?

— Ты сам себе отказал, — прошептала она. — В тот самый момент, когда пал. Когда вкусил грех. Тебе нет тут места, Джехоэль.

Джон прикрыл на мгновение глаза, пытаясь это осознать. Он перекрестился и, выдохнув, захромал прочь.

Нужно было купить молока. И обработать пальцы.


	5. Глава 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аарин (Aarin): термин, который используется для описания Ангелов, которые спускаются с небес, в поисках дочерей человеческих, чтобы произвести на свет Нефелимов, появляются в книге Еноха.  
Ирин (Irin): альтернативное определение для Нефелимов, существует поверье, что Ирландия была названа в честь него, так как он первый поселился в том месте.

Джон уронил кружку, едва хлопнула входная дверь. Пальцы просто не удержали холодную керамическую поверхность, и с жалобным звоном кружка разлетелась на семь неровных частей ему под ноги.

— Мисс Адлер! — Джон вздохнул, поднимая лицо. Джим, казалось, был действительно рад. Насколько вообще это могло быть. Адлер стояла с чуть брезгливой улыбкой на пороге его дома. Будто с ее последнего прихода что-то могло поменяться.

— Мистер Мориарти, — от мурлыкающих ноток в ее голосе Джон передернул плечами. Он искренне ненавидел _эту женщину_, но ничего поделать не мог. В первый свой приход она принесла стек. И он готов был поспорить, что под пальто ничего не было. Даже пояса для чулок. И единственное, что порадовало Джона — она не применила свое «оружие» к нему.

Вообще «мисс Адлер» и не замечала его до третьего своего прихода. Когда невольно, скорее всего, показала свои крылья. Огромные, черные, заставившие Джона задохнуться от проскользнувшего по позвоночнику мерзкого чувства сродни гадливости. Он помнил, будто это было только вчера. Внимательный взгляд Адлер, остановился тогда на нем, накрашенные алым ноготки застучали словно невзначай по острой коленке. К счастью, Джим спал после снятия швов и потому не слышал ни единого слова из их разговора.

— Ты определенно знаешь, на что стоит обращать внимание в женщине, — с легкой насмешкой произнесла Адлер. И от томных ноток в ее голосе Джона передернуло.

— Ты демон... — прошептал он в ответ, остро понимая собственную беспомощность. Он смотрел на нее в то мгновение почти испугано, отказываясь верить своим глазам. Не в силах не верить. 

— И что с того? — на выкрашенных в алый губах Адлер появилась слабая улыбка. И будь в нем силы, Джон бы отстранился. Выставил эту женщину прочь. — В кущах нет и половины удовольствий и развлечений, доступных мне тут.

— Ты... 

— О, не волнуйся, милый. Ты тоже падешь. Ты уже на этом пути, — произнесла она, приподнимая бровь и одаривая его долгим взглядом.

Единственное, что Джон не мог понять, так это почему не замечал раньше ее крылья, в другой жизни.

А сейчас он не мог больше войти в церковь. И молился на паперти, замаливая грехи уже не перед Богом, а перед самим собой. Она была права — он погряз в грехе, медленно опускался на дно вместе с ними. Становился таким же, как она. Только без крыльев. Или они должны были появиться позже?

Адлер выбрала себе крайне удачное имя, от которого Джон с трудом сдерживал порыв сплюнуть. Он никогда не видел падших так близко. С того раза она больше не прятала свои огромные темные крылья. Их не видел Джим, но зато Джон чувствовал каждое, будто случайное прикосновение черных перьев. Демон. И он принимал ее в своей квартире, поил чаем. Разговаривал о погоде.

— Джон, — продолжила Ирэн Адлер, переведя на него холодный взгляд. — Тебе бы стоило снять квартиру в другом районе.

Он чувствовал, как ее взгляд скользил по его телу. Будто ища что-то или чему-то поражаясь. Хотя, Джон знал чему. Его новому статусу отверженного. Лишенного окончательно божьей милости. Грех прочно пустил корни в его душе, и Адлер это видела. Чувствовала недоступными для людей рецепторами так же отчетливо, как иные люди предвидели опасность.

— Рад вас видеть, мисс Адлер.

Он услышал хмыкание, но не обернулся, убирая осколки. Кончики пальцев покалывало: восстанавливались сожженные в церкви нервные окончания. От когда-то нежных подушечек осталась только гладкая поверхность, лишенная и намека на отпечатки. Покрытая некрасивой корочкой. На них он в последнее время старался не смотреть.

Джим до сих пор спрашивал, зачем и кто так с ним поступил. Даже предположил, что он — Джон Ватсон — стал киллером. Будто другого, более безопасного способа избавиться от отпечатков не было...

Джон вздохнул, выпрямляясь и поворачиваясь к гостье. Адлер уже заняла место на диване. Изящно закинула ногу на ногу и осматривалась, словно пытаясь отследить его перемещения по квартирке. Черные крылья были грациозно сложены за ее спиной.

— Должно быть, вы поругались с _Гарри_, — от насмешки в ее голосе Джон скривился. И это не скрылось от любопытного взгляда Джима.

Джим впитывал их разговоры с жадностью ребенка. Потому что только Адлер могла задать верный вопрос, на который Джон не смог бы соврать. Он вообще не был в этом силен, только не в притворстве и искусстве лжи.

— Разорвали отношения, — вздохнул он, отворачиваясь.

Адлер кивнула, позволяя себе улыбку. Она и так это знала, Джон не сказал ничего нового. Он больше не ангел. Он просто человек со своими желаниями.

— Твоя жизнь не должна быть серой и пресной, — намек в ее словах был более, чем ясен. Пав на землю, он не обязан был соблюдать законы Рая. Потому что золотые врата теперь навсегда закрыты для него, впустившего грех в сердце. Она призывала его заняться всем тем, чему не было места в _там_. Тем, что делало его по настоящему живым.

— Я должен был догадаться! — от вскрика Джима Мориарти Джон вздрогнул. Он перевел на него непонимающий взгляд, запоздало осознавая, что пусть Джим и не был в курсе, но все же внимательно следил за каждым словом. — Ты о ней почти не говоришь.

Наверняка, Джима интересовало, не Гарри ли сожгла ему отпечатки. И все это было настолько нелепо, что Джону хотелось рассмеяться. Будто его сестра, которую так и не смог найти Джим — а он искал, в этом Джон был уверен, — могла сделать что-то настолько сумасшедшее.

— Мне нечего сказать. Гарри это Гарри, — пальцы задрожали. И от этого внезапного тремора Джону было неприятно. Неудобно, будто он был застигнут на чем-то предосудительном. Для того, кто вообще сомневался в существовании Гарри, Джим выглядел слишком уверенным.

— Сначала я думал, что вы в ссоре. Потом, что вы сводные. Тем более нет ни одной Гарриэт Ватсон в Лондоне, у которой бы был брат. На смену этой идее пришла другая. Возможно тебе в Афганистане спасла жизнь одна из американок или из наших, которую звали Гарриэт. Но не нашел опять же ни одного пересечения в прошлом. Потом я решил, что ее просто не существует, что ты выдумал себе новую личность и прошлое, семью. Что это один из твоих способов принять реальность, — Джон нахмурился, впервые понимая с особой ясностью, что он, _именно он_, был интересен Джиму Мориарти. Что его пытались разгадать. Что он был интереснее Шерлока Холмса.

Голос Джима поднимался и опускался. Он был то тише, то громче. И Джон невольно вспомнил о психическом расстройстве, только название вылетело из памяти. Хотя Джима можно было называть энциклопедией по всевозможным расстройствам: он был полным психопатом.

Но вместо раздражения Джон испытывал странную удовлетворенность. Он был почти польщен вниманием Джима.

— Гарри — это сокращенно от Габриэль, — с насмешкой заметила Адлер, вызвав у Джима легкую досаду, ведь он не правильно понял сокращение. Джим ненавидел, когда кто-то знал больше него.

— И ее фамилия не Ватсон, — подвел точку Джон, отворачиваясь и напоминая себе о семи смертных грехах. Он не мог найти в себе силы предложить Адлер чай. — И если говорить серьезно, то с некоторых пор я не могу больше называть ее сестрой.

Адлер явно сдерживала смешок из последних сил. При ее элегантном внешнем облике, на этом маленьком диване с этими черными крыльями она выглядела по меньшей мере глупо. Она словно заехала к ним на мгновение, перед тем как отправиться в Ковент-Гарден. Он помнил, как когда-то давным давно, в прошлой жизни, ее назвали женщиной, поставившей на колени всю нацию. Сейчас она оставалась единственной женщиной, сводившей с ума своей порочностью и изощренностью самого Шерлока Холмса.

Демон, падающий ниц перед человеком — это было более чем странно. Но Адлер преклонялась перед Джимом Мориарти. Она, при всей ее силе, боялась его. Она служила ему, словно он был выше ее по иерархии.

— Значит, она все же существует, — произнес Джим, награждая Адлер раздраженным взглядом. — И она не из тех, кто попадает в поле зрения камер. Джонни-бой, кто же она?

Джон вздрогнул. Он поднял на него настороженный взгляд: что-то в том, как Джим держался, вызывало смутные мысли, что эту связь Джону не разорвать никогда. Слишком уж легко Джим переходил любые границы, пересекал эти немыслимые пропасти, лишая его запаса кислорода в легких. Просачиваясь в его жизнь так же прочно, как кровь. Становясь необходимым.

— Существовала еще недавно, — он выдохнул, отводя взгляд.

Он не видел, как молча Адлер передала Джиму Мориарти свой сотовый, показывая собранные данные. Или отчет о жизни Холмса. Джону просто это не было интересно, хотя он чувствовал каждое их движение. Словно воздух в комнате загустел до такой степени, что походил на воду. И расходящиеся от их движений волны касались его, омывали и пенились.

— Скучно, — неожиданно произнес Джим. Адлер поднялась, вежливо ему кивая. Ее визит закончился, что несказанно радовало Джона. — Приходи в следующий раз с чем-то более интересным.

— Как пожелаете, мистер Мориарти, — она тихо прикрыла за собой дверь. И только после этого Джон наконец-то почувствовал облегчение, граничащее с освобождением.

Он даже не предполагал, насколько присутствие падшей давит на нервы и заставляет напрягаться.

Адлер не нравилась ему, и ничего с этим Джон поделать не мог. Он был невероятно счастлив, что она жила на другом конце города. И все ее внимание было приковано к Холмсам.

И лишь почувствовав прикосновение к своему плечу, Джон вздрогнул, приходя в себя окончательно. Джим выглядел спокойным, миролюбивым. Будто извиняющимся за Адлер. И Джон старался не думать — случайно ли тонкие холодные пальцы коснулись его шеи.

— Сделаешь мне чай? — мягкий тон только усилил удивление, граничащее с ошеломлением.

Джон согласно качнул головой.

— С молоком?

— Разумеется нет! Эрл Грей! — искреннего возмущения в голосе Джима было достаточно, чтобы Джон улыбнулся.


	6. Глава 5

— Ты напоминаешь мне шотландских пони. Они такие же коренастые, и некоторые даже носят свитер, — Джон удивленно нахмурился, оторвавшись от ноутбука. Джим смотрел в потолок, закинув руки за голову, а ноги на подлокотник. С первого взгляда было заметно, что Джима ничего не беспокоило. Особенно заживающая рана. На нем вообще все заживало быстро, как на собаке.

Джон поморщился и протер глаза. Второй час он решал, что записать в блоге. Так советовала психотерапевт, но он мало ей доверял. Правда, он стал ходить к ней совсем недавно, после совета Сары, когда он в очередной раз отшатнулся из-за чужого прикосновения. И было разумно с его стороны настороженно относиться к ней — женщина не знала и половины. Считала, что он травмирован войной, что ему следует больше общаться. Писать о своей жизни в блоге.

Он представлял, как бы выглядели эти посты: «Я ангел, упавший с неба, отвергнутый богом. Мой человек постоянно убивает людей. И я не могу ничего исправить». Как-то так.

От таким мыслей во рту стало горько. Джон вздохнул.

Пони. Он усилием воли заставил себя на них сосредоточиться.

— Почему? — со вздохом спросил он.

— Они милые, — заявил Джим таким тоном, будто это все объясняло. — И ты тоже милый. И вы оба родом из Шотландии.

Джон, не удержавшись, фыркнул. Милым его еще никто не называл. Надежным, внимательным, даже умеющим слушать. Еще — неразговорчивым. И действительно спасающим жизни. По крайней мере в то время, когда он не спасал Джима.

— И еще они такие же лохматые. И их одевают в твои свитера, — продолжил, будто не заметив его хмыканья, Джим.

— Если ты про свитера с узором из...

— А про какие еще? Хотя они все ужасны. Ты похож в них на дворягу. Или плюшевого мишку. Или пони. Я всегда хотел в детстве пони.

Джон в очередной раз вздохнул. Джим был невыносим, как всегда в общем-то. В прошлый раз он всерьез рассуждал о ежиках. И утверждал, что Джон на них похож. Впору было заводить календарь.

— Я не твой психоаналитик, чтобы ты мне рассказывал о своем детстве, — голос не дрогнул. Джон улыбнулся, радуясь своей, пусть и небольшой, победе. 

— Брось, Джонни-бой. Знаешь, можешь записать мою историю, — Джим соизволил наконец-то на него посмотреть. — Ты бы стал моим блоггером...

— Нет, — Джон отвернулся, возвращая внимание пустой странице. Он ничего не мог написать. А сообщения «ни о чем» в его понимании были бессмысленны. Уж точно Джон не стал бы описывать погоду. Хотя он мог расписать разные оттенки облаков и предсказать погоду на сутки.

— Я хотел питомца, — капризно заявил Джим, проигнорировав его отказ.

Джон недовольно поджал губы.

— Собаку, — добавил Джим. — Она бы виляла хвостом и лизала мои пальцы.

Джон почувствовал, как пропустило удар сердце. Джим уже много много раз упоминал, что считал его чем-то сродни домашнего питомца. Джон тоже почти что вилял хвостом, искренне радуясь каждому приходу Джима Мориарти. Разве что не лизал пальцы... Пес. Это забавно и вместе с тем горько.

— Собаки верные, — наконец нашел он в себе силы произнести. Словно оправдывался. Или искал хоть что-то положительное в своем положении.

— Они болезненно привязаны к своим хозяевам. И потому уязвимы, — Джон уже не понимал, к чему вел Джим. И о ком говорил.

В блоге не появилось ни строчки. Хотя Джон мог написать многое о собачьей верности. Их уязвимости. И глупой гордости. Хотя последней как раз почти не осталось.

— И как это связано с тем, что я похож на пони? Это довольно унизительно.

— Я думал, таких как ты не бывает, Джон Ватсон, — тон Джима был слишком серьезен. — Мне иногда кажется, что я знал тебя всю свою жизнь. Ты мой ангел-хранитель. Всегда спасаешь жизнь и смотришь с укором вслед.

Он замолчал, словно давая Джону осмыслить сказанное. Но Джон только нахмурился, вбивая в поисковик «шотландские пони, свитер». Он щелкнул по паре картинок, оценивая мотив файр исл из плотной шерсти. Да, у них определенно были похожие свитера. В голове Джона мелькнуло, что, должно быть, он точно также забавно смотрится в них.

— Знаешь, Джонни-бой, — продолжил Джим более шутливым тонном. — На стороне ангелов скучно.

Джон ничего не ответил, только скосил взгляд, отчетливо понимая, что их время подошло к концу. Джиму больше не интересно находиться в этой небольшой квартирке, а рана зажила достаточно, чтобы он ходил не морщась.

Поджав губы, Джон отвернулся к экрану. Можно было написать о них. О этих маленьких лошадках, которые стоили баснословных денег и умильно выглядели на фотографиях. На таких бы детей катать. Хотя, скорее всего, на них и катали детей.

— Но все же ты забавный, — продолжил Джим, так и не дождавшись его ответа. Он терпеть не мог игнорирования, а Джон, чувствуя ускользающие мгновения, не мог действительно обращать на него внимание. Это вечное «Джонни-бой, Джонни-бой», словно он был несмышленым ребенком, смотрящим на мир сквозь призму своей наивности. Словно мнение Джима было единственно верным.

Он свернул картинки пони и задумался о том, как смог скатиться до такого. Вместе с этими мыслями руку пронзил спазм. Снова задрожали пальцы. Джон почти с испугом опустил взгляд, сжимая и разжимая ладонь, пытаясь справиться с этой дурнотой.

Он вздрогнул от прикосновения холодных рук к плечам. Джим пересел, бесшумно пододвинулся к нему, заглядывая в пустой экран и игнорируя любое понятие о личном пространстве.

— Знаешь, в тот день, когда мы встретились, это я скорее походил на брошенную всеми собаку. Зачем ты меня вылечил?

— Я не мог пройти мимо, — спокойно, насколько он вообще мог, ответил Джон. Он вздохнул, опуская руку на колено. Не хватало только, чтобы спазм перешел на ногу.

— А теперь несешь ответственность, потому что я уже не знаю, что буду делать без моего доктора, — наверное, не знай его Джон так хорошо, поверил бы. Мало того, подумал бы, что Джим что-то к нему испытывает кроме интереса. Но вот только Джон не тешил себя иллюзиями. Они закончились в тот самый момент, когда его назвали грешником. Когда Отец отказался от него за то, что Джон слишком сильно полюбил своего человека.

— Тебя может лечить кто угодно. — С губ сорвался тяжелый вздох.

Джон покачал головой и медленно обернулся к Джиму. Тот смотрел в ответ с непонятным выражением. Гнев? Разочарование? Жажда? Джон напрягся, ощущая исходящую от мужчины опасность.

— Знаешь, я хочу видеть, как ты сдашься. Поймешь, что на самом деле мы одинаковые. Хотя ты, конечно, не так умен, но ты полностью на моей стороне. Я останусь только потому, что хочу видеть ту муку, которая исказит твое лицо, когда ты поймешь. Когда ты сдашься, Джонни-бой.

От тихого шепота Джима по телу проскользнули мурашки. Джон чувствовал себя слишком усталым, чтобы сопротивляться, просить отодвинуться. Перестать вести с ним себя… _так_.

— Пожалуйста, — это все, что он мог сказать. Не отрицая, не идя на конфликт. Не сопротивляясь. Пожалуйста, Джим, не рушь мой мир. Он и так уже разрушен до основания тобой. Это бесконечное, усталое и измученное «Пожалуйста».

— Ты мой, — упрямо повторил Джим, усмехаясь.

Джон печально нахмурился. Снова вздохнул. Бесполезно было спорить, когда Джим в таком состоянии. Единственное, что радовало Джона — тот пока в безопасности. В его квартире.

— Я не питомец. Не пес, которому можно иногда кидать кость. Я не пони, который носит забавные свитера и катает детей на своих плечах. Джим, хватит. Пожалуйста.

Но он по усмешке Джима видел — все бесполезно. Тот просто его не слушал.

— Запомни это, Джонни-бой. Я не оставлю тебя никогда.

Джон издал горький смешок, передернул плечами, скидывая руки Джима. И, найдя ладонью трость, выпрямился. Колено прострелило болью.

Некстати вспомнились слова одного из людей, что похоть — это страсть, неестественное движение души, обнажающее ее греховную суть, неизлечимую болезнь. Его болезнью был Джим Мориарти, отказывающийся понимать, что ничего не надо менять. Не надо пытаться заставить его принять деньги за лечение, не надо делать дорогих подарков или общаться. Джону ничего из этого не было нужно. Ему достаточно было знать, что где-то в Сити есть злодей-консультант. И иногда видеть его. Время от времени.

Джон отвернулся и, не говоря ни слова, тяжело опираясь на трость, направился к выходу, не забыв подцепить с крючка скучную зеленую куртку. Джим только рассмеялся ему вслед, будто поняв, что он сбегает. Трусливо поджав хвост, зная, что не сказал ни слова правды. Чувствуя собственную зависимость от Джима.

Джон хромал по улицам пригорода, почти не смотря по сторонам. Окружающие краски раздражали глаза, хотелось давно забытой монохромности. Чтобы все казалось серым и только серым, за исключением Джима. Чтобы он все так же незримо стоял за спиной чертового гения, изредка позволяя себе касаться его бледной кожи. Дотрагиваясь губами до бьющейся на шее жилки. Обнимая белыми крыльями. Оплакивая его душу, которой навсегда закрыты дороги в райские кущи.

Только все это было безвозвратно утеряно, как и его крылья. Он не был ангелом, он не стал демоном. Он застыл в переходном состоянии, не в силах оставить Джима. Не в силах пройти мимо него.

Не в силах прикоснуться к нему.

Джон едва не упал, споткнувшись. Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь осознать сколько. Сколько он уже блуждает по знакомым и не знакомым улицам? Уже начинало темнеть. Нога болела.

Он медленно двинулся в сторону дома, своей маленькой квартирки. Закрытого мирка.

Она встретила его тишиной. Но кто бы знал, как он был рад видеть родные, серые, ничем не примечательные и не выделяющиеся стены. Джима Мориарти не было, а значит, завтра Джон уже мог выйти на работу.

Он усмехнулся, чувствуя, как отступает этот «приступ» его болезни. Все было как всегда. А он был лишь жалкой игрушкой, которой так легко манипулировать. 

На столе лежали красное яблоко, так и не помытый нож. На одной из боковин не так уж изящно было выцарапано: «Я твой должник». Или нет. Это могло быть и «Я тебя люблю». Всего три буквы, одна из которых была совершенно не читаемая. Но Джон только вздохнул. Там _обязано _было быть «Д».

Он знал, что завтра опять начнутся смерти. Что любое событие, любой некролог — так или иначе будут связаны с Джимом Мориарти.

Джон снова его спас.


	7. Глава 6

Они пришли к нему на работу. Джон вздохнул, сдерживая порыв покачать головой. Он знал, что так и будет. В последнее время черная машина не исчезала ни на мгновение. Его провожали на работу и с работы, в магазин, даже когда он был в своей маленькой бедной квартирке, из окна мог различить очертания автомобиля, чей бок выглядывал из-за угла. И, видимо, Майкрофт Холмс не выдержал.

Джон даже знал, что стало причиной — Джим и не пытался скрыть в его ноутбуке историю поиска. Рухнувший с небес рейс Бонд Эйр, в Ковентри. Будто Джим Мориарти хотел, чтобы он знал, что все не так просто.

В любом случае, когда на пороге его кабинета появились люди в форме, а Сара испугано и виновато выглядывала из-за их спин, Джон не удивился. Он интуитивно и давно ждал этого, чтобы действительно по-настоящему испугаться. Он понимающе улыбнулся, снял халат и аккуратно повесил его, накинул куртку. И только после этого кивнул молчаливо дожидающимся его мужчинам.

К их чести, его не подталкивали, давая спокойно дойти до машины. Даже, казалось, не обращали внимания на его хромоту. Но когда автомобиль остановился около того самого здания, которое Джон уже видел в прошлой жизни, у него не осталось иллюзий. Хорошо еще, что у Джона не было собаки. Или кошки. Кто бы стал кормить животное, пока он заперт в тюрьме?

Он опустил взгляд, неловко выбрался из машины. Из таких мест не отпускают. Джону даже было почти интересно, вспомнит ли о нем Джим? Или Джон просто надоел, и Джим решил так от него избавиться?

Джон не испытывал ничего, идя по знакомым коридорам. Он не возмущался, когда у него отобрали куртку, забрали ключи и телефон. Спокойно прошел в отведенную ему камеру. На допрос, видимо, его решили вызвать позднее. Он даже почти знал этот прием Майкрофта: старший из Холмсов отчаянно хотел, чтобы Джон начал нервничать. Но Джон только вздохнул и сел на койку, рассматривая пустые серые стены. Джим использовал все, что попадалось под руку, чтобы написать одно единственное имя. Джон помнил, что заключение даже нравилось Джиму. Он чувствовал его веселье, насмешку. Но все равно не мог оставить в одиночестве. А теперь сам оказался тут. В четырех стенах, без надежды выйти.

И все, о чем он мог думать: «Хорошо бы, Джим не поранился. Не стоит ему знать». Хотя, конечно, у Джима была своя паучья сеть. Но кто знал, что в эту камеру поместили именно Джона Ватсона, человека со странным прошлым, будто взявшегося из ниоткуда? Майкрофт Холмс мог изменить имя, скрыть его пребывание тут…

Джон не знал, на что они надеялись. Убедить, что Джим — истинное зло? Он и так думал иногда, что тот _антихрист_. И был в курсе, что из-за него гибнут ни в чем не повинные люди. Хотя, как считал Джим, люди умирали всегда. Они рождались, чтобы умереть.

А о его делах Джон ничего не знал. И не хотел знать. Хотя все равно тем или иным способом оказывался в курсе. Все в нем содрогалось каждый раз, но Джон ничего не мог изменить. Только не во второй раз. И точно знал, что не скажет Холмсу ни слова о Джиме.

Он грустно улыбнулся, качая головой. Это была привилегия ангелов, оставаться верными до конца, как псы. Проживать с человеком и за человека все самое плохое. Ограждать, защищать, хранить. И связывающие их с Джимом узы не под силу было разорвать даже _падению_. Даже после того, как Джон растерял всю свою благодать, он оставался его ангелом-хранителем.

И мир снова был серым, напрочь лишенным красок и смысла.

Он не нервничал, не ходил кругами, как от него ждали. Прислонился к стене, вытянул болящую ногу и, прикрыв глаза, ждал. И через некоторое время, видимо сдавшись, за ним пришли.

Он все так же неторопливо захромал к допросной. Спокойно занял свое место за столом. Не смутился, когда отобрали трость и приковали руки к столешнице, словно он был опасен. Или они всего лишь пытались получить эмоциональную реакцию?

Джон даже не удивился, когда в допросную вошел Майкрофт Холмс, знающий о его жизни даже больше, чем сам Джим. Им давно уже стоило познакомиться. Еще три года назад, к примеру.

Холмс сел напротив, закинув ногу на ногу и расправив несуществующие складки на брюках. Всем видом он демонстрировал успешность и превосходство. Но, наткнувшись на спокойный взгляд Джона, едва заметно поморщился.

— Вы не боитесь, — констатировал он с ноткой скуки в голосе.

— Вы не особо пугаете.

Повисшее молчание не предвещало ничего хорошего. Хотя Джон и так уже не ждал чуда. В его жизни был только Джим, приносящий одни неприятности.

— А стоило бы. Вы оказались в очень нехорошей ситуации, мистер Ватсон.

— Сомневаюсь, что когда-либо было иначе, мистер Холмс.

Он улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула, насколько позволяла длина удерживающей цепи. Ничего хуже с ним уже не могло случится. Даже если Майкрофт Холмс перейдет к физическим способам дознания. Больнее ему уже не будет.

— Расскажите мне о Джеймсе Мориарти, — переборов удивление, спросил Холмс.

— Вы о нем знаете больше меня. — Джон покачал головой, чувствуя, как плечо и ногу пронзает боль. — Как и обо мне.

И снова молчание. Не такое уютное, как с Джимом, которого он вообще воспринимал, как частичку себя. Нет, с Холмсом было совершенно по-другому. Чувствовалась натянутость, да и осознание, что один из опаснейших людей Великобритании сидит напротив, не успокаивало.

— На что вы надеетесь, мистер Ватсон?

— Ни на что, мистер Холмс. Надеются люди, имеющие будущее. У меня его нет. И вы хотите знать то, что я не смогу рассказать.

Холодный взгляд Майкрофта Холмса скользнул по его телу, задержался на лишенных отпечатков пальцах. Зачем-то поднялся опять к его лицу. Стал каким-то недоверчивым.

Джон вздохнул. Холмс не мог ничего найти в нем или узнать о его прошлом. Только общие факты, которые даже отдаленно не походили на действительность.

— Вас можно назвать бравым человеком.

— Не буду спорить.

— А «бравый» скорее синоним к «глупый», как мне кажется, — Холмс демонстративно посмотрел на часы. — Это не слишком лестный эпитет. Вы тратите мое время.

С губ сорвался смешок.

— Мне просто нечего уже терять.

Джон все же наклонился к столу и прижал ладонь к плечу, разминая мышцы. Он не боялся того, что с ним будет. Успел насмотреться за то время, пока тут держали Джима. Вздох показался каким-то особенно тяжелым.

— В ваших же интересах начать говорить, мистер Ватсон.

Но он промолчал. Не сказал больше ни слова, пока его не увели обратно, к досаде Холмса. Он молчал, когда его били, задавая одни и те же вопросы. Кажется, они считали его чем-то вроде шпиона. И потому обходились безжалостно. Бесчеловечно. Хотя он и человеком не был в полном смысле этого слова. Но все же…

На разбитую бровь ему наложили швы, нос опух и под глазами появились синяки. Майкрофт Холмс явно пытался упорствовать. Но с каждым проведенным в тюрьме днем Джон становился все более уверенным в том, что он, как Иисус, искупает свои грехи и грехи Джима. Что это правильно, вот так вот страдать, чувствовать боль, сродниться с ней настолько, что даже воспринимать как обыденность. Это его терновый венец и крест, который нужно было нести со смирением. Бог не давал испытаний, с которыми не по силам справиться.

— Он убивает людей, — говорил Холмс. И Джон печально кивал.

— Вас не существовало еще три года назад, — с легкой угрозой замечал Майкрофт Холмс. И Джон снова кивал. Сдерживая мысленный крик: «Да, все так».

И много много других слов, с которыми он был согласен, и даже мог добавить от себя, что все еще даже хуже, и он это понимает. Осознает полностью. 

В какой-то момент пришел Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся ему искренне. И тот удивленно приподнял бровь, словно поражаясь такой реакции.

— Вы знаете меня?

— Вы на стороне ангелов, Шерлок Холмс, — просто ответил он. Голос от долгого молчания был хриплым и казался каким-то чужим. Джон уже и забыл, как он звучит.

— А на какой стороне вы? — тут же поинтересовался Шерлок.

Джон промолчал, взвешивая ответ. Вспоминая и принимая тот факт, что у него нет ничего, за что стоило бы бороться или кого бы стоило хранить, кроме Джима. Что в Джиме Мориарти была вся его жизнь, вся его благодать.

И, когда уже Шерлок хотел задать другой вопрос, произнес:

— У таких, как я, нет стороны, мы вечные изгои везде. Есть добро и есть зло. И в этом мире слишком мало тех, кто вел бы праведную жизнь. Грех разлагает души. Вы сами отмечены такой печатью. И имя ей — Ирэн Адлер.

Взгляд Джона скользнул на лоб Шерлока, будто бы видя там невидимую никому отметку. На самом деле он просто чувствовал, как светлая невинная душа уходит от света во тьму. Искушаемая демоном. Очень красивым порочным демоном.

— Для меня нет пристанища нигде, мистер Холмс. И я не могу вмешиваться ни в какие события. Я не знаю, чего ожидает ваш брат. Джим Мориарти не из тех, кому свойственны человеческие чувства. Вы сами знаете это, ведь вы — такой же. Победа чистого разума над сердцем. Я лишь очередная игрушка. Но вы все возомнили пешку — Королевой, чтобы добраться до Короля…

— Он наводил о вас справки, — перебил его Шерлок. Джон вздрогнул. Нахмурился, пытаясь осознать сказанное. — Через Ирэн. Так кто вы, Джон Ватсон?

— Его доктор, — ответил он, снова замолкая. Он не верил, но чувствовал, что Шерлок не лжет. И мог себе представить в какую ярость придет Джим Мориарти, когда узнает, куда он делся. Потому что Джим ненавидел делиться своими игрушками. Даже если они надоедали.

— В вас нет ничего необычного. Что же его могло заинтересовать? — задумчиво, будто про себя, произнес Холмс.

Джон прикрыл глаза, пытаясь отстраниться от вспыхнувшей в плече боли. В нем не было ничего интересного, по крайней мере он так считал. Но его человеческие качества интересовали Джима Мориарти.

— Ничего, мистер Холмс. Во мне нет ничего интересного. Я даже на него не работаю. Просто лечу, как какого-то бродячего кота, — усталость в его голосе было самой настоящей. — Я никто.

Он вздохнул и посмотрел на Шерлока с бесконечным пониманием и печалью. Словно он снова был ангелом.

— Ясно. Должно быть, просто совпадение.

Джон вздрогнул, замечая холод во взгляде. И только покачал головой, не находя в себе сил отвечать. Это было разумно. Естественно. Логично.

Но Шерлок вместо этого положил на стол перед ним газету. С первой полосы на него смотрел Джим. Высокомерный взгляд, вздернутый подбородок. И королевские регалии на нем. Джон замер, забывая, как дышать. История повторялась. Тройное ограбление одним нажатием кнопки. И все благодаря не хак-коду, а лишь подкупленным людям.

Он точно осознал в этот момент, что Джим умрет. Как умирают все люди, вне зависимости от того грешили они или нет. И что он ничего не изменил.

— Вы его задержали?

— Да, но он, к сожалению так же молчалив, как вы. Хочет видеть меня.

— Он вас уничтожит, — выдохнул Джон. И почти добавил: «Как уничтожил меня».

Началась Большая игра, в которую никто не смел вмешиваться. Игра, слишком дорого уже обошедшаяся ему.

— О, я на это надеюсь. В любом случае, вы больше не нужны. Можете идти.

Джон покачал головой. Но не смел ослушаться. Он тяжело поднялся и захромал к двери, с каждым движением чувствуя, что боль становится просто невыносимой. И нельзя было понять из-за чувства ли разочарования это, потому что выходило, что он зря отдал свою благодать Джима. Или от того, что теперь он не сможет его спасти. На выходе ему протянули куртку, телефон, ключи и трость. Хоть что-то чистое за последние недели. Он не стесняясь накинул одежду на плечи, и вышел, не оглядываясь, на улицу. Остро понимая, что его сердце осталось там. В камере с серыми стенами, покрытыми одной и той же надписью. Шерлок.

А он оказался на улице, без денег, в грязной одежде, больше походящий на бомжа, чем на достойного человека. И не знающий, в какую сторону ему отправиться. У него даже, скорее всего, не было больше квартиры. Кто бы стал платить его аренду?

Но стоило сделать шаг в сторону Центрального Парка, как одна из стоящих около выхода машин просигналила фарами, а из приоткрытой дверцы выглянул Моран.

Джон выдохнул, резко оборачиваясь к зданию тюрьмы и отказываясь верить в то, что Джим по непонятным для него причинам обменял жизни за жизнь. И приказал своему верному псу позаботиться о Джоне.

— Ну, поехали, что ли, доктор? — грубо спросил Себастьян Моран. Он явно неловко себя чувствовал в новой роли. Или не был до конца уверен, как относиться к Джону.

— Поехали, Себ, — выдохнул Джон, низко наклоняя голову. И захромал к машине. Это не могло быть правдой. Но все же было. Джим позаботился о его благополучии.

И в голове крутилось, что, быть может, на яблоке была «Л».


	8. Глава 7

Ирэн Адлер улыбалась, обрабатывая его раны мазью. Себастьян Моран смотрел на него, как на чужака, и явно сдерживался, чтобы не потрясти перед лицом Джона пистолетом по старой традиции. Впрочем, Джон мог понять их обоих. Адлер было интересно, когда он станет похожим на нее, и ей, по сути, не в чем было его обвинить. А Моран просто считал его виноватым в том, что сейчас Джима не было с ними.

— Так странно быть добрым доктором для _тебя_, — промурлыкала Адлер, специально нажимая чуть сильнее. Джон отвел взгляд, вздыхая. Он знал, что будет дальше. И просто не мог себя заставить не чувствовать вины. И боли.

С одной стороны — он страстно этого хотел. Что могло быть лучше, чем раз и навсегда избавиться от Джима Мориарти? С другой — Джон отчаянно желал уберечь Джима от такой судьбы. Скоро должен был быть суд: Майкрофту Холмсу не удалось замять конфликт. И Джон уже знал, что попадет в присяжные. Знал и то, что поручено Морану. Возможно, только это и удерживало Себастьяна Морана от убийства.

— Все мы так или иначе помогаем, — тихо заметил Джон, когда Ирэн Адлер в очередной раз надавила сильнее, намеренно мучая. Но физическая боль ничего уже не значила для Джона. Он поднял на падшую усталый взгляд, замечая в ее светлых глазах бурю. И впервые ему захотелось узнать, какой она была, из-за чего пала. Почему так сильно держалась за Шерлока Холмса, словно действительно привязалась. Почему служила Джиму.

Ему отчаянно хотелось знать, чем они отличались. И отличались ли вообще.

— Для того, кто месяц провел в камере, ты слишком много говоришь, — холодно заметила Адлер, отстраняясь. — У тебя еще около месяца, чтобы подлечиться. Никто не возьмет в присяжные того, у кого на лице следы избиения.

Джон прикрыл глаза, усмехаясь. Он покачал головой, вспоминая, как это было в прошлый раз. Тогда у него еще были силы пройти через это, не отлучаясь от Джима ни на миг. Сейчас же все, что он мог сделать, — сказать правду. Даже зная, что Моран позаботится о том, чтобы присяжные были единодушны.

— Не волнуйся, все уже предрешено. Так было всегда, и глупо верить в иное.

Должно быть, ему стоило промолчать. Потому что Адлер ушла, сверкнув глазами. Оставила их с Себастьяном Мораном наедине. В молчаливом одиночестве квартиры Джима, в роскоши и почти что защищенности. Им не о чем было разговаривать, и ни Джон, ни Моран не делали и попытки подружиться. Или узнать друг друга. Обоих это устраивало.

Джон не видел Адлер до самого суда. И туда она явилась скорее поддержать Шерлока Холмса. Но даже там, надев скромное белое платье, она оставалась воплощением великолепия и греха.

А он пришел просто потому, что только так мог избавиться от душащей его вины. Сказать правду. И все равно оказаться в меньшинстве. И видеть, как уничтожают Шерлока.

Хотя Джон тоже делал вид, что совершенно и абсолютно не знает мисс Адлер. Он даже не смотрел в ее сторону. Хватало того, что он ощущал ее присутствие и шевеление черных крыльев. Почти так же, как когда-то чувствовал свою сестру.

Или даже более остро, что немного пугало.

Джон едва сдержался, чтобы не вскочить со своего места, когда в зал суда Олд-Бейли ввели Джима. Почти два с половиной месяца они не виделись. И теперь Джон едва ли не с испугом искал на его лице следы избиения. Или просто он соскучился и боялся себе признаться?

Джим выглядел непозволительно хорошо. Даже каким-то образом добился того, чтобы ему привезли лучший костюм. Джон не помнил, как это было в прошлый раз, впрочем, все, что сохранилось в памяти о процессе — он ни на мгновение не разжимал рук на плечах Джима.

Сейчас же Джон, незримо для него, присутствовал среди жюри присяжных. По крайней мере, так Джон подумал, потому что Джим Мориарти даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Зато, когда вызвали Шерлока Холмса, как главного эксперта по Джиму, Шерлок наградил Джона внимательным, оценивающим взглядом. Но промолчал, отворачиваясь к залу. Туда, где сидела Ирэн Адлер. Словно задавая ей молчаливый вопрос. И получая на него ответ.

Но Джон едва ли удостоил это вниманием.

Суд начался. Джон с усталостью наблюдал за тем, как заносчивость Шерлока Холмса настраивает судью против. Как Джим стоит с таким видом, будто это не его судят.

И он отчетливо видел, что Джим едва сдержал смешок и польщенный комментарий, когда Шерлок заявил, что тот не человек. А Паук. Сам Джон сказал бы, что тот — человек с настолько гнилой душой, что ее смрад отравит райские кущи. И, скорее всего, тоже бы польстил этим Джиму Мориарти.

История повторялась. Каждое произнесенное слово будто забивало новый гвоздь в и без того кровоточащие ладони Джона.

Слушание заняло не один день. Процесс затянулся. Обвинение пыталось найти хоть одно четкое доказательство вины Джима Мориарти, но единственное, в чем могли его обвинить — он взломал хранилище Тауэра и надел на себя королевские регалии. И это скорее подпадало под вандализм, чем под воровство. Ну, а о славе, которой Шерлок Холмс обеспечил преступного гения, не стоило даже говорить.

Джон прекрасно понимал, сколько веселья все это доставляет Джиму. Даже когда из зала суда исчез Шерлок, он не переставал наслаждаться происходящим. Для Джима это было просто тщательно спланированным спектаклем.

Хотя никто не сомневался, что именно он взломал защиту трех самых охраняемых мест в стране: Пентельвиль, Лондонский Тауэр и Английский банк. Но этого было мало, и без доказательств никто не мог его посадить, а все улики оставались косвенными. Решение было за присяжными, но судья не сомневался в исходе.

Джон даже не удивился, когда Джим Мориарти отказался от собственной защиты. Он ждал этого. Изящный ход, вполне в духе Ирэн Адлер. Просто поставить всех на колени и выйти из зала суда невиновным. Он почти закатил глаза и сдержал фыркание. Лишь потому, что в этот момент Джим обернулся — впервые за слушание по этому делу — и посмотрел прямо на Джона. Он не искал его глазами среди присяжных, и у Джона не оставалось и капли сомнения, что тот все знает. На лице Джима Мориарти было чуть шкодливое выражение, словно он заранее извинялся, но уже ничего не мог изменить, да и не хотел.

Джон не знал, сколько прошло времени. Они смотрели глаза в глаза, и против воли внутри поднималось странное волнение. Джон чувствовал себя окончательно пропавшим. Он нашел в себе силы отвернуться, низко опустить голову и, когда жюри удалилось на совещание, тихо произнес:

— Он виновен.

Но его слова будто никто не слушал. Присяжные посмотрели на него испугано, потом в глазах их появилась жалость. Все они заметили его трость — вечную спутницу Джона. Они смотрели так, будто понимали, что ему действительно нечего терять. И просто проигнорировали его слова. Записали общий ответ, даже не посмотрев в его сторону. Обдумывание заняло у них всего шесть минут. И к радости журналистов огласили вердикт.

Джон уходил последним. Неловко хромал к выходу, стараясь не смотреть на Джима, на довольную Ирэн Адлер, даже на маячившего в коридоре Себастьяна Морана. Джон чувствовал тошноту и отвращение к самому себе, облегчение и слабость. Трость гулко опускалась на мраморные плиты.

Он знал, что совершил ошибку. Еще когда не смог отказаться от Джима. Когда потерял себя, и стал просто человеком. Но сейчас он совершил еще большую ошибку. И оттого сбегал, лишь бы не чувствовать себя выброшенный за ненадобностью псиной.

— Джон! — окликнули в коридоре. Джон замер, узнавая голос Джима. Он просто не в силах был заставить себя сделать еще шаг. И не мог обернуться, чтобы показать дикую надежду в собственном взгляде, как у самой настоящей собаки. Был бы хвост — завилял.

— Куда-то спешишь? — тон Джима стал нетерпимым и властным. И Джону пришлось напомнить себе, что Джим имеет право так с ним говорить. Все-таки, Джон жил в его квартире месяц.

— Суд закончился, — зачем-то уточнил Джон. Он сжал пальцы на рукояти трости так сильно, что побелели костяшки.

— Да, меня отпустили, — более мягко произнес Джим. Он был непозволительно близко, Джон мог ощущать его тепло и тонкие, почти неуловимые запахи тела и мыла. От них кружилась голова и все внутри сжималось. — Нам стоит поговорить, Джонни-бой.

Джона спасало то, что он все еще стоял спиной к Джиму и не видел выражение лица. Он тешил себя надеждой, хоть и знал ее бесплотность, что сможет просто уйти.

— Ты теперь должник Шерлока, — наклонив голову ниже, заметил Джон. Его подбородок почти касался груди. Мышцы тянуло, и это отвлекало от неприятных мыслей. От давящего присутствия Джима рядом.

— Ты попал в тюрьму из-за меня.

— Я знаю, — Джон не смог сдержать горьковатой усмешки. Он резко запрокинул голову, задерживаясь взглядом на потолке: «Ты вместилище греха. Нет заповеди, которую бы ты не нарушил. Не говоря уже о человеческих законах». — Я знаю, кто ты. Но я — лишь врач.

— Нет, Джонни-бой, ты — гораздо больше, — в голосе Джима прозвучала насмешка. Джон не успел отстраниться, когда руки сжали его плечи и притянули ближе. Ему ничего не оставалось, как неловко облокотиться и положить затылок на плечо Джима. Когда-то он сам точно так же обнимал невесомо Джима, обволакивал своими крыльями и пытался уберечь. — Гораздо больше, — от шепота по позвоночнику проскользнули мурашки. 

Джон выдохнул, с трудом сдерживая стон, снова прикрыл глаза. Он отчаянно хотел вырваться и одновременно с этим остаться.

— Люди смотрят, — глухо, с ноткой отчаяния в голосе произнес он. Он уже не мог сопротивляться, чувствуя себя марионеткой.

— Пусть смотрят, — тут же отозвался Джим. Джону показалось, что тот провел носом едва ощутимо по его волосам, вдыхая аромат шампуня. Джон не покупал ничего из банных принадлежностей, и теперь от него пахло так же, как когда-то от Джима.

— Они будут говорить...

— Они всегда говорят.

Джон вздрогнул, нахмурился, открывая глаза и смотря прямо перед собой. На другом конце коридора с усмешкой за ним наблюдала Ирэн Адлер. Ее темные крылья подрагивали, будто от нетерпения. В ее руках был телефон, видимо, она набирала сообщение Шерлоку Холмсу, но так и остановилась на половине, наткнувшись на них.

Джон подался невольно вперед, пытаясь вырваться из рук Джима. Но тот только рассмеялся и легко развернул его к себе. Заглянул прямо в глаза, опять завораживая своим взглядом.

Бежать было поздно.

Джон обмяк, расслабляясь. Он увяз в этом как муха в паутине. Оказался полностью во власти Джима Мориарти.

— Мне потребовалось пять секунд, чтобы понять, кто тебя забрал. Так неосмотрительно было оставлять своего доктора без присмотра... — насмешливо прошептал Джим. Джон сглотнул, представляя, в какой тот был ярости. — Он подумал, что сделает меня слабым. Уязвимым...

Джон заставил себя отвернуться, но замер, зацепившись взглядом за губы Джима. Глупо было вырываться. Все что он мог — беспомощно ждать своей участи.

— Он забыл, что слаб сам. Что его самое уязвимое место — Шерлок. Думает, что я ничего не знаю. Они ничто без меня...

— Не трогай его... — без надежды попросил Джон. Он уже знал, что это бесполезно.

— Я уничтожу их обоих, — насмешливо заметил Джим Мориарти. Одна его рука скользнула на щеку Джона. Он провел кончиками пальцев по скуле, надавил на уголок губ. Второй Джим так и обнимал Джона за плечи, прижимая к себе.

Они были ближе, чем это позволяли приличия. Слишком близко. И в это мгновение Джон почти верил Майкрофту — не так уж сильно тот ошибся. Просто Джим не мог испытывать горя от потери и оттого не был парализован. Он находился в ярости, которая только придавала сил.

А сам Джон был агнцем, которого приготовили к закланию.

Джон почти не чувствовал прикосновение чужих губ к собственным, онемевшим. И лишь потом пришла едва не лишившая его сознания мысль: на яблоке было «Л».

И Джон действительно скучал.


	9. Глава 8

Всю дорогу Джон смотрел в окно, чувствуя прикосновение горячей ладони Джима к своей спине, ровно в том месте, где ее когда-то грели крылья. Джим не отпускал его ни на мгновение, словно всерьез думал, что Джон может воспротивиться или отказаться… Все внимание Джона было приковано к мелькающим улицам, сквозь тонированное стекло кажущимися серыми. Почти монохромными.

Джон не слышал ничего, кроме биения своего сердца. Тук-тук-тук, билось оно неровно в груди, распространяя по телу кровь. Но все равно мерзли руки, и никак не получалось расслабиться.

В голове Джона просто не укладывалось, что все могло так обернуться. Он не понимал, что делает в машине, придавленный тоннами воздуха и едва дышащий. Зачем рядом Джим? На эти вопросы не было ответа.

Мысли одна за другой путались, спотыкались и вязли в Джоне, как в болоте. И стоило Джиму чуть переместить ладонь, чтобы коснуться неожиданно теплыми пальцами шеи, как Джон задрожал. И невольно прикрыл глаза, подавляя желание прижаться сильнее. Собственное тело предавало его, наплевав на все доводы рассудка. И даже самому себе Джон боялся признаться, что именно этого и хотел. Так давно...

Когда машина затормозила, он вышел первым, не дожидаясь, когда Моран откроет дверцу. Небо было темным, оно низко висело над домами, словно осуждая Джона за происходящее. На мгновение ему представились райские кущи с умолкнувшими трубами, замершие и опустевшие. И все ангелы отрекались от него за пока еще только желание.

Джим выбрался из нутра машины следом, стряхнул с костюма воображаемую пыль и недовольно скривившись, подтолкнул Джона к подъезду. Не оставалось и единого шанса, что все обойдется. Слишком отчетливо горели глаза Джима от предвкушения.

— Быстрее, Джонни-бой.

Джон опустил голову, скрывая выражение лица и чуть лихорадочный блеск в глазах, послушно двинулся вперед. Не важно было, следили ли за ними. Шаг за шагом он отдалялся от улицы, от неба и спасения. Ничего из этого не было нужно Джону. Никогда.

Ни райские кущи.

Ни благодать их Отца.

Ничего.

Он втянул в себя воздух, будто перед прыжком в воду с большой высоты, и рывком распахнул знакомую дверь квартиры Джима. Сзади почти неслышно взвизгнул шинами автомобиль. Моран четко выразил свой протест в максимально безопасной для себя форме.

Почти след в след за Джоном шел Джим. Он чувствовал его. Почти так, как это было в те давние времена, когда был ангелом. Когда спину оттягивали два мощных крыла, и он бродил среди людей, рассматривая их жизнь. И Джон даже не замечал, что в этот момент совершенно не хромает, а трость осталась в машине.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — довольно произнес Джим, захлопывая дверь за собой. — _Джон_.

Джон выдохнул, разворачиваясь к нему. И не зная впервые за всю свою жизнь, что делать. Он чувствовал себя так, словно продал душу дьяволу, и тот в указанный срок явился за его жизнью. Оставалось только смириться и ждать уготованной участи. Любой.

Даже если Джим захочет от него избавиться.

Джон ни на мгновения не отводил глаза, хотя чувствовал дурноту и волнение. Он не моргал, почти боясь, что стоит векам прикрыться, и Джим исчезнет. Растворится в воздухе, словно его и не было. От одной этой мысли Джона начинало трясти. Без Джима Мориарти его существование было лишено всякого смысла.

Джон нервно сглотнул, невольно переводя взгляд с темных глаз на губы Джима. И ниже, на кадык. Джим не терял времени, медленно, словно показывая неотвратимость грядущего, снял с себя пиджак и ослабил узел галстука.

— Так и будешь молчать? — разорвал тишину его насмешливый голос. Джон вздрогнул, снова встречаясь с ним взглядом. Тишина не давала даже облегчения, только еще больше натягивала невидимые нити их связи. Хотя, казалось бы, куда уж сильнее.

Джон молчал, не находя ни одного правильного ответа. Ни одного слова, что могло выразить все испытываемые им эмоции. Джон даже не был уверен, что готов. Тогда, когда он еще имел право носить имя Джехоэль, он едва разрешал себе притрагиваться. Касался невесомо белой кожи Джима, пытался ощутить исходящий от него запах, всегда незримо был за правым плечом. Джим Мориарти являлся центром его вселенной, той самой черной дырой, вокруг которой все вращалось.

Тогда все было гораздо проще.

— Раздевайся, — не выдержав, бросил Джим, разрывая зрительный контакт. Давая короткую, но такую желанную, передышку. Он прошел мимо, намеренно задевая Джона плечом. И одновременно стягивая со своих плеч рубашку. Словно ему просто осточертел этот костюм, а не...

Джон двинулся следом, пытаясь отогнать странное будоражащее чувство. Будто под кожей его что-то двигалось, медленно натягивая нервы и мышцы.

Глупо было просить пощады, особенно тогда, когда совершенно ее не желаешь. Осознание этого факта билось где-то под ребрами вместе с сердцем, стискивало легкие почти до боли. Но все же он не противился, сдавшись собственному желанию. Он опустил глаза, переводя дыхание, и непослушными пальцами стал избавляться от своей поношенной, но чистой одежды. На дорогостоящем паркете она смотрелась как нечто инородное.

На улице громыхнуло. По губам Джона скользнула печальная улыбка. Гроза стояла над Лондоном. И в этом Джон видел еще один знак гнева Отца. Хотя и знал, что это было предрешено.

За задернутыми шторами вспышка молнии была совершенно не заметна. Но зато от очередного раската, казалось, содрогнулись даже стены. Джон прикрыл глаза, неприятно ежась. Его кожа была совершенно бледной, даже без намека загара, ни единого шрама.

Он чувствовал, как жадный взгляд Джима скользит по телу, и внутренне сжался, представляя, что именно тот видит. Или, скорее, то, что Джим не видит. Следов ранений. Словно Джон никогда и не служил — что было искренней правдой.

— Посмотри на меня, — приказал до странного напряженным голосом Джим. Джон выдохнул, медленно поднимая веки. Его персональный демон был слишком близко, как всегда наплевав на понятие личного пространства. Вот только Джон знал, на что шел, безропотно садясь в машину. Он хотел этого. Хотел пасть, быть оскверненным этим человеком, хотел быть запятнанным грехом.

И от одного этого признания самому себе он разом ослабел, словно уставшая трепыхаться в паутине муха. Джон едва чувствовал ноги. Он тонул в темных омутах глаз Джима, с трудом вспоминая о дыхании.

— Ты же знаешь, чего я хочу? — медленно протянул Джим, словно обдумывая каждое слово.

Джон облизнул пересохшие губы, пытаясь скинуть с себя это оцепенение. Остро чувствуя прикосновения кончиков пальцев гения к ключице, куда он часто прижимал в приступе боли ладони.

— Какое из воспоминаний тебя травмирует настолько, что ты чувствуешь физическую боль?

Джон сглотнул, едва ли не судорожно вздыхая. Он почти не слышал, о чем именно говорил Джим, лишь улавливал нотки удовлетворения в голосе, от которого по телу пробегали мурашки и начинало приятно ломить тело. Пальцы медленно переместились с ключицы на шею, едва ощутимо провели по бешено бьющейся жилке. Ущипнули за мочку уха.

И вдруг, совершенно неожиданно, ладонь Джима властно легла на гортань. Джон, вздрогнул, но не сдвинулся с места, не в силах сопротивляться. Джим всегда имел над ним власть, что-то в нем не оставляло и шанса на свободу. И дело не в их связи, это было гораздо, гораздо больше. Сильнее.

Джон даже не понял, кто из них потянулся первым. Губы обожгло горячее дыхание, а в следующее мгновение они уже целовались. И Джон с не меньшей силой, чем вцепившаяся в его горло рука, тянул за черные волосы Джима.

Чувства прорывались за плотину его молчания, они бурным потоком вырывались в рваных яростных движениях. Джон даже не был уверен, что все делает правильно, но он тонул в страсти. И цеплялся за Джима в надежде удержаться на слабеющих ногах. Он не был готов к такому.

Джон зажмурился сильнее, отказываясь видеть происходящее, сосредотачиваясь на прикосновениях и сумасшедшем поцелуе. Губы уже саднило, но ни один из них не желал прекращать.

Короткий толчок, и Джон оказался на полу, придавленный сверху телом Джимом. Джим разорвал поцелуй, чтобы тут же переключиться с укусами на шею Джона. Каждым движением, действием, он словно доказывал, что Джон принадлежит ему. Он метил его, как свою собственность, единственным доступным способом.

У Джона кружилась голова; он сходил с ума, отказываясь что-либо слышать и запрещая себе думать. Только чувствовать. Выгибаться вслед за уверенными властными прикосновениями. Приходилось кусать кулак, сдерживая стоны.

Его тело было не против, оно реагировало так, словно только и ждало, что Джим перейдет черту.

— Мой… — шептал Джим, походя на безумца, в перерывах между поцелуями и укусами. Джон чувствовал, насколько иссушающей была его жажда обладать. И отвечал такой же страстью.

Слишком мало времени у них оставалось. И сколько было упущено…

Джон даже не был уверен, что на Джиме до конца зажили все раны и синяки, полученные в тюрьме. Но не мог противиться.

Не этой боли, не этой страсти. Ни своей измученной душе, жаждущей любить. Не было особых приготовлений. И от первого толчка, Джон сдавленно зашипел и, казалось, оставил на спине Джима очередную царапину. Но и сам же первым толкнулся навстречу, призывая двигаться. Лишь бы унять поселившийся где-то под кожей пожар.

Все это было ново, непривычно. Разрушало весь мир Джона до самого основания, оставляя только жалкие руины.

Именно так, как он хотел. До боли и крика. До крови и синяков.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно снова научился летать. Без всяких крыльев.

С Джимом ему не нужно было небо.

Ни один из них не знал, какое буйство стихий творится на улице. Крупные капли барабанили по тротуару. Казалось, что настал новый Потоп. Вода не успевала уходить, и иногда глубина в лужах достигала щиколоток. Во вспышках молний мелькали растерянные лица случайных прохожих. От каждого раската грома хотелось пригнуться.

В это время на покрытом мягким ковром полу сплетались два тела, блестящие от пота. В их движениях не было нежности, только обусловленная необходимостью жестокость. Они словно что-то доказывали друг другу или даже себе.

Что никак не могли произнести вслух.


	10. Эпилог

Кладбище было непривычно пусто. Хотя Джон не знал, как оно должно выглядеть в другие дни. Он ни разу в жизни не был на похоронах. И уж тем более не посещал могилу Джима Мориарти. Кажется, его похоронили без памятника, в полной безвестности.

Шерлок Холмс совсем иное дело. Хотя, насколько Джон знал, церемония была скромной. И на нее не явились ни родители Шерлока, ни Майкрофт.

Приходу Джона не удивилась, будто это было само собой разумеющееся, плачущая старушка. Кажется, ее звали миссис Хадсон. Она прижала к губам белый измятый платок и всхлипнула, сдерживая очередное рыдание. Или резкие слова, которые так и не решилась сказать вовремя.

Джон вежливо ей кивнул, словно старой знакомой, и, опираясь на трость, захромал к черному отполированному камню. Джону было, что сказать этому гениальному человеку. Решительно положившему конец затянувшемуся кошмару его жизни. Исправившему столько ошибок, которые успел совершить ангел.

Джон молчал, ожидая, когда у женщины сдадут нервы. И она наконец-то оставит его наедине с Шерлоком. Им обоим нужно было поговорить, хотя Джону в первую очередь хотелось выговориться. Впрочем, ждать пришлось не долго. Он услышал особенно жалобный всхлип, сдавленный шепот: _«Ох, Шерлок!»_ И удаляющиеся шаги.

Джон прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь и мысленно вспоминая все ,что хотел сказать. Он молчал даже тогда, когда стих шелест травы и шуршание листьев. Вздохнув, Джон протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев плиты.

— Мы не были знакомы, — тихо начал он, вглядываясь в ровные без излишеств буквы. На могиле не было ни одного цветка, да и не особо сейчас был популярен Шерлок Холмс. — И единственную встречу трудно назвать располагающей к дальнейшему общению. Тогда вы, мистер Холмс, сказали, что это просто совпадение. Мой арест и арест мистера Мориарти не казались вам связанными между собой. Хотел бы я вам сказать, что это действительно так…

Он покачал головой и посмотрел в сторону деревьев. Листва уже желтела и облетала местами, оставляя легкое неприятное чувство беспокойства. И одиночества. Небо было затянутым тучами, из-за которых изредка пробивались солнечные лучи.

— На самом деле, я должен вас поблагодарить. И вместе с тем — извиниться. Причиной стольких бед я стал. И столько неприятностей принес для вашей семьи. Но в одном мистер Мориарти был прав. Вам не понять, даже учитывая вашу гениальность, всей мощи паутины, которую он сплел. Вы не осознаете, с чем столкнулись. Мисс Адлер, должно быть, крайне убедительна.

Джон поджал губы и невольно скривился, вспоминая падшую. Она исчезла перед смертью Джима. И Джон не жалел. Ни капли.

— Вам говорил об этом брат, но я повторю еще раз. _Эта женщина_ опасна, мистер Холмс. И ваше противоестественное желание ее защитить не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Поверьте, любовь не имеет ничего общего с тем, что вы к ней испытываете. И предупреждая ваше возмущение и попытки доказать, что вы считаете это чувство лишь сбоем в работе мозга, скажу, что и то, что я испытываю к мистеру Мориарти, далеко от настоящей любви. Все это лишь желания тела. А не веления души. И не химическая реакция.

Он снова провел по холодному краю камня, сжал пальцы, снова собираясь с мыслями, перевел дыхание. Слишком многое он хотел сказать, а времени почти не осталось. Как всегда, он не успевал. Да и не мог он рассказать всю правду, если только — намекнуть.

— Хотел бы я вам сказать, что мир так же прост, как вам казалось. Что Земля просто вертится вокруг Солнца и мы летим через вселенную с бешеной скоростью, приближаясь так или иначе к черной дыре. Но, к сожалению, существуют вещи, не доступные пониманию простого человека. Даже если он гений. Это прыжок веры, который должен совершить каждый. Или попытки объяснить слепцу красоту радуги. Хотя, с точки зрения физики, ее не существует. Радугу создают наши глаза. Но я отвлекся... Просто знайте, мистер Холмс, что вы не одни. Есть кто-то, кто хранит вас от бед. Помогает в минуты лишений. Вы совершаете благие поступки. И совершите еще многое. А пока… Разбирайтесь с наследством мистера Мориарти, рискуйте собой ради страны и живущих в ней людей. И, когда придет время, ваше имя очистится от всей лжи, которой его покрыли люди. И вы вернетесь.

Джон тряхнул головой, печально улыбаясь. В отличие от Холмса, Джим был мертв. И легче от этого не было. Наоборот, оставляло горький осадок в его душе, но он не мог грустить, понимая, что это было во имя _всеобщего блага_. Маленькая жертва, которую он не смог принести в свое время, даже ради спасения стольких жизней. Он все еще был виновен и нес свою вину как крест, прямиком к месту казни.

Прежде чем уйти, Джон тихо, но разборчиво произнес:

— Совершите это маленькое чудо для тех, кто верит вам, мистер Холмс.

Джон развернулся и захромал к выходу с кладбища не оглядываясь. Где-то на полпути от ворот он снова встретил миссис Хадсон. Она старательно вытирала глаза платком и смотрела исключительно себе под ноги.

— Не вините себя, — остановившись, тихо произнес Джон. Он печально улыбнулся, понимая, что эта женщина все равно будет горевать. — Он из тех, кто попадает в Рай.

— Вы знали Шерлока? — впервые в голосе миссис Хадсон проскользнуло легкое любопытство. — Он тоже вам помог?

— Одним своим существованием он сделал мир гораздо лучше, — как можно честнее ответил Джон. — Мы могли бы с ним стать друзьями. Насколько это возможно для того, кто не понимает само понятие дружбы.

Он замолчал, опираясь на трость и отворачиваясь в сторону деревьев. Места были живописными, хотя и оставляли странное впечатление. Джон готов был признать, что ему нравится на кладбище.

— Он был… — женщина замялась, явно вспоминая все то, что печатали в газетах, и снова всхлипнула, прижимая руку с платком к губам. — До сих пор не могу поверить. Больше никогда не буду сдавать его комнату!

— Мистер Холмс был особенным и гениальным. Он совершил много великих дел. Не печальтесь, вспоминайте все хорошее, что он принес в вашу жизнь. Радуйтесь этому. Ведь вы грустите потому, что не можете поверить, что не увидите его больше. Но разве Шерлок не остался в вашем сердце? — Джон говорил мягко, но свято веря собственным словам. В большей степени он уговаривал себя не думать о Джиме Мориарти.

— Вы… верите в Шерлока?!

Джон не ответил. Он покачал головой и медленно двинулся в сторону выхода с кладбища. Там была остановка автобуса, и даже можно было поймать такси.

Дома он оказался только через два часа. Переступил порог пустой квартирки с серыми стенами, почти не отличающейся от его предыдущего жилья. Он снова вернулся к привычной жизни, наполненной кошмарами, тоской и монохромностью.

Джон прикрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая и гоня от себя неприятные мысли.

Выдохнув, он опустил голову и, скинув куртку, хромая, направился на кухню поставить себе чайник. Ни Шерлок, ни его брат, ни «вся королевская рать» не смогли бы заставить Джима Мориарти сделать то, что он не хотел. И потому глупо было сожалеть. Это был выбор, на который Джон никак не смог бы повлиять. Даже если бы захотел.

Хотя на опознании было поистине жутко. На него смотрели так, словно он душевнобольной, когда, не сдержавшись, он прижал холодную ладонь Джима к своему лицу и замер так на несколько долгих секунд. Прощаясь и извиняясь мысленно за собственное бессилие.

Чайник вскипел быстро. Джон вздохнул, наливая горячую воду себе в чашку. От пакетика в разные стороны расходились коричневые разводы. Они словно живые медленно закручивались под замысловатым углом. По крайней мере, пока Джон не дернул пакетик, окрашивая всю воду сразу.

Он больше не ходил к психотерапевту. Не спасал жизни. Лишь помогал патологоанатомам перевозить трупы. Не обращал внимания на странности в своем существовании.

Джон чувствовал себя самым настоящим мертвецом.

Кружка приятно грела пальцы. Но Джон не делал и попытки отпить. Все вернулось на круги своя. Его жизнь была пресной и серой, но другой Джон и не хотел. В ней не было Морана, Ирэн Адлер, Холмсов. Не было Габриэль. По сути жизнь была как никогда пуста. И лишена смысла.

Без Джима.

Он изображал живого, доживая отведенные ему дни.

Качнув головой, он прохромал в комнату, так и не отпив заваренного чая. Диван, койка, шкаф. Для разнообразия — стол с ноутбуком. Все, что он мог делать в свободное время — читать книги, сидеть в темноте, слепо глядя перед собой. Или пытаться набрать в блоге очередной пост. Туда никто не заходил, но Джон пытался хоть так избавиться от скапливающейся внутри горечи.

Джон как никогда ждал собственной смерти. Даже отдавая себе отчет в том, что ему одна дорога — в ад, он не мог перестать мечтать о ней с легкой грустью. Незаметно для себя он преодолел все три ступени грехопадения, испытывая при этом самое светлое чувство. Он испытал и похоть плоти и похоть очей. А став человеком — и житейскую гордость. Но почему-то не стал демоном, хотя печать греха жгла его тело. У Шерлока Холмса она носила имя Ирэн Адлер. У него — Джеймса Мориарти.

Он тяжело опустился на застеленную кровать и осмотрел квартиру. Холодная, отчужденная, полностью обезличенная. Словно келья в монастыре. Джону не нужно было много удобств, чтобы жить. Хватало малого.

Никаких личных вещей.

Не стынь в кухонном закутке кружка чая, и не лежи на столе ноутбук, можно было подумать, что никто тут не живет. Губы Джона непроизвольно изогнулись в ироничной усмешке.

Он отвернулся, прислоняя трость к тумбочке. И замер, почти испугано смотря на черное блестящее, словно капля нефти, перо. Оно лежало на самом видном месте, раздражая своей инородностью. Разрушало всю композицию.

Джон протянул руку, не обращая внимания на появившуюся мгновенно дрожь. Маслянистой каплей перо легло на ладонь, невесомо касаясь кожи. Джон живо вспомнил о красивых крыльях Ирэн Адлер, антрацитово-черных. Только вот Адлер не посещала его новую обитель. Если вообще помнила о его существовании.

Но перо было у него на ладони, оно существовало в реальности. Внутри Джона поднималась почти детская обида, непонимание… На мгновение ему подумалось, что перо его. Что медленно, но верно, он летит вниз, в самую бездну, где нет и подобия света. И чтобы выбраться оттуда всего-то и надо — измениться. Впустить тьму в себя, вместе с грехом.

Он даже обернулся, рассматривая пустоту за спиной. Никаких крыльев, тем более — черных. Пальцы сжались, сминая нежный пух. Этого пера не должно было тут быть. Но оно было, против всех доводов.

И вопреки всему оно не вызывало такого же отвращения, как крылья падшей.

Джон разжал пальцы, снова рассматривая перо. Он не открывал окна, и никакая птица не могла занести его в квартиру. И оно не могло упасть с потолка. По логике вещей, оно вообще не должно было оказаться в его комнате, на тумбочке, словно кем-то специально оставленное.

От этой мысли Джон вздрогнул. Он приподнял аккуратно перо за стержень, разглядывая опахало. И едва не выронил, услышав резкий настойчивый стук в дверь.

Слишком знакомый, чтобы быть правдой.

Джон, не сдержавшись, порывисто поднялся. Стук не прекращался и явно не был плодом воображения. Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед. Остановился, испугавшись собственных мыслей.

Это просто не могло быть правдой.

Тряхнув головой, он заковылял ко входу, выяснить, кто так настойчиво ломится в его убежище. Не глядя, он распахнул дверь. И замер, забывая на мгновение, как дышать. Пальцы разжались сами собой.

Черное перо медленно спланировало на пол.


End file.
